


Finding what's in front of you

by ReeBeeDoo



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 36,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeBeeDoo/pseuds/ReeBeeDoo
Summary: Haru and Gou grow together, more then either of them realize. Then when Haru starts becoming more noticed around the world, how will the two work together to deal with it.(Title right now is just something I made to put there and may be changed later).This will probably be a longer story, and I wanted to build their relationship growing so it might go slower then some like but hopefully fun to read. I tried to stick mostly to the main storyline adding to it. I don't know if I'll have a major crisis or just little issues they have to work through together. I'll try to reveal more as I go. Please enjoy.
Relationships: Matsuoka Gou & Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Gou/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a story that's been in my head while running several times and I decided to try and write it out. I don't know how long it will be but I hope you'll enjoy the journey with me. I've never really written a story before, I only tried once so please any help is welcome.  
> I was partly inspired by Spy Tales written by Zoe2k8 so thank you

Haru stood staring up into the entrance of the mall, he hated these places. Closing his eyes, he sighs to himself and begins to enter to find the meeting spot before he’s late. He finds her sitting at a table in the food court, looking at her phone. Hair down in place of her usual ponytail. Walking up to where she is he pulls a chair and sits beside her, startling her. 

“Hey! Thanks for coming today, I know you’re probably not a fan of malls but I didn’t know who else to ask” she says. 

“Sosuke?” Haru suggests but she answers “he’s busy today and isn’t as creative as you are, plus he’s horrible at thinking of gifts. You still need a gift right? You’re close to my brother also, plus you’re artistic and secretly creative I know together we can come up with something for both of us!” Gou happily suggests, Haru simply shrugs his indifference “I’m not sure if I really will be much help but I’ll try” and stands, holding a hand to help her up also. 

They wonder around the mall for what feels like forever for him, and she honestly has no idea where to start. As much as they love her brother, he’s so particular about most these things, swimming, fashion, consumables, and pretty much everything else they really don’t know what to get him. At one point, they decide to walk into a swimwear store, for lack of a better idea. “I know he doesn’t need any, and neither do you, but I know we’re planning that pool party and I considered getting a swimsuit to wear for it, mind helping me find one? I know it’s not what we came here for” she asks. “It’s fine, I don’t mind” Haru says with a small gentle smile so she won’t worry. They start walking around all the different styles she’s no clue what to pick, looking at everything from one-pieces to tankinis to bikinis, old-fashioned, frilly, sporty, and after all those no closer to deciding what to try. Haru sighs a bit and starts to look around the store on his own, occasionally glancing at her and back at the different suits all around him. 

After staring at so many suits for so long, Gou honestly can’t decide which style fits her, or color. She’s never really worn bathing suits too much and isn’t sure how confident she is in her appearance to wear any of these. While thinking on all this she startles and jumps back when she feels a hand touch her shoulder. It’s Haru holding up a lavender-colored bikini. It’s got a little bit of lace designed on it, where it’s feminine but not quite frilly, but not as simple as the sporty styles were. And isn’t too small, where she’d feel overly-exposed. “Try this on, if you like it of course.” Haru suggests. “Thanks Haru! I honestly love it it’s perfect. I’ll be quick” She takes the suit and heads to the dressing room, but before she turns around and says to him pointing her finger “don’t you dare go over to the men’s section, we’re not getting stuck in here all day and we aren’t leaving this mall without his gifts.” Haru is left staring at where she was standing, he glances over to the men’s side of the store with a certain longing, he could get Rin a suit, not that he needs one but then he’d have a reason to go over although honestly he just wants to cause she said not to. Despite his strong urge he decides that isn’t a good way to start what’s probably going to be a long day. 

He decides to keep looking in case the suit doesn’t quite fit comfortably enough and after a few minutes hears her call him. Turning around he didn’t expect her to be in the bathing suit, although thinking back on it he should have really prepared himself for that. “What do you think? She asks turning around and looking back to him. Cheeks flushed just a tink he turns his head and looks off to the side. “looks nice, I liked the color with your hair and skin tone. Does it fit?” Haru asks. She, while laughing at his inability to actually look at her now answers “Yes it does thanks for asking, but how do you know that the color and lace look nice on me if you won’t actually look at me?” She starts moving closer and trying to get in his line of sight. “Are you embarrassed? I see you guys in bathing suits every day almost it can’t be that embarrassing silly.” Finally, he turns to her and looks her straight in the eyes and says “you look nice, it suits you”. It’s one of those looks where you can’t be sure how deep into your soul he goes. After a bit they both turn, Gou to go change back and Haru to look around the store while she does. 

Once changed she finds him at the register getting a small bag handed to him. She follows where he is to make her own purchase and afterwards when they’re finally leaving the store, he reaches in his bag and pulls out a water lily keyhain to her. Taking it she looks to him for some sort of explanation. “When we were little we all got sea creature keychains from the pool, I couldn’t remember if you got one or not but saw this and thought it fit you.” He says shrugging slightly like it isn’t a big deal. “Well thank you, honestly I can’t remember either but if I did I lost it. Who’s the other one for?” She asks while noticing there still a butterfly one in his bag. “It’s for Rai” after a pause he adds softly “not sure why they even have a butterfly one” which makes her smile, although off to a ruff start, this is going to be a very fun day.


	2. Chapter 2

They walk around and into a few more stores, some clothing where she makes him try on some pieces, none she is satisfied with by the end. They’re either not fitting like she wanted or far too expensive. She is shocked slightly at how much more attractive he could be if he put forth effort and wore something other than his school uniform, swimsuits, or hoodies. Giving up on clothing, Haru takes them to some cooking stores, knowing that Rin has a strict diet and is into preparing his own food but unfortunately not finding anything he deems worth purchasing. Either it’s overpriced or too cheap. After that they venture into a few miscellaneous stores hoping something will catch their eye but it never happens. Tired and wanting lunch by this point they head to the food court to grab something to eat. 

After a silent comfortable lunch, Haru buys them a water to share (which makes Gou blush for some reason he can’t figure) and they head to a nearby bench to continue resting and reestablish some sort of plan…After sitting for almost 10 minutes with neither having any ideas, the silence and full stomach mixed with an early morning get to Gou and Haru feels her head gently fall to his shoulder. Not wanting to disturb her he sits still; this lasts for about 10 more minutes till she moves slightly falling off his shoulder and her head falls in his lap. Now he’s slightly uncomfortable with the situation but really isn’t sure what to do. After a moment of silent thought, he begins to move gently and takes off the hoodie he wore and almost tried to put it under her head. Luckily, he looked again and realized she had a skirt on that wasn’t as long as it probably should be and covers her legs with it instead. Sighing to himself, he looks up to the ceiling of the mall trying to figure out how to distract himself from the whole situation. 

Sosuke makes his way through the mall, lost again. He can’t figure out where he is or the store he wanted to even go to is at this point so finding himself near some food he grabs himself something to eat and starts to walk hoping to find a map. Instead he finds two people he never would’ve picked seeing together out of school hours, one in particular braiding the hair of the other sleeping in his lap. Rin would so kill him if he saw this now. Knowing Haru wasn’t a bad guy he decides to approach them to figure out what is going on before calling Rin to find him. Walking up to them Haru is too involved with what he’s doing with Gou’s hair to notice. He waits to announce himself until he’s finished with the braid knowing at least enough that if he loses where he’s at it could mess the whole thing up. Sosuke decided by the end that Gou looked really good with her hair braided. 

“Thank you” Haru said looking up and taking the hairband from Sosuke to finish it off. 

“No problem” Sosuke replied, “keep one for Rin, so what is this might I ask” talking softly on Haru’s side. 

“She fell asleep and I needed to distract myself from…well…” he looks down at his lap and then at Sosuke. 

“I guess I can understand that, with how she fell asleep that can’t be…um…well nevermind. Why are you two out together anyways?” 

Haru silently looks at him a ‘thank you for not finishing’ before answering “She wants to get Rin a present and surprise him but she couldn’t think of anything to get him. For whatever reason she thinks I would be good at helping her find something.” 

“Damn right I keep putting off getting him something, so did you two think of anything then?” hope quickly dies in his eyes when he looks at Haru’s face, but then.

“Well I technically already have him something, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rai all came together I just can’t tell her that”

Light goes into Sosuke’s eyes again “yeah so what is it and why can’t you tell her?”

“We got Kou and her mom tickets to Australia for his next break. I got his schedule from Russell and Lori. They also helped us book them for the week at a close hotel to where he’s staying as well as both of them.”

“That’s actually a great idea how did you even think of something like that?”

Haru just looks away a little sad and doesn’t say much. Sosuke realizes he said something but isn’t sure what, until he remembers Rin mentioned something about how Haru’s family is always gone and he realizes that if anyone understands the importance of family and spending time together it would be someone who probably missed it themselves. Clearing his throat “Where did you learn to braid like that it’s amazing.” He asks hoping to fix things.

“Makoto’s sister Ran use to ask me to so I learned” he shrugs. After another few quiet minutes, he adds “You can help if you want” finally looking at him again. “We didn’t have the money saved to get them things to do while they're visiting but Russell and Lori gave some ideas for what was going on while they’d be down there, if you, Nitori, or Mikoshiba want to.”

Sosuke’s eyes soften a little “thanks that sounds great, I’ll talk to them about it and we’ll take care of it.” 

Haru lays his head back “Thanks, now I just have to figure out what she can get him before Rin somehow finds and kills me”

Sosuke laughs at that, “yeah he will too. We were supposed to meet to go clothes shopping honestly, I just can’t find the store. If you can point me in the right direction, I’ll try to keep him distracted and away from you, if you knew where you were going that is. They sit in silence for a few moments. Thinking on the whole gift thing an idea comes to him, “Haru why don’t you get her to give him a new swim bag, his is pretty beaten up from all the traveling he’s done. That way she is keeping with the group gift without knowing about it. Plus, I’ll know where you two will be so I can guide him another way.”

Haru’s eyes light up at the idea and a small smirk appears “thanks that’s actually a great idea. Kou was wrong about you” Sosuke rolls his eyes before Haru continues “what store are you looking for? She’s taken me all around this mall and dressed me up so many places I’m sure we’ve been there”

Gou slowly opens her eyes, blinking some before realizing she’s lying down on something, or someone. It takes a few more minutes to register it’s Haru before she is completely mortified and slowly gets up, feeling his hoodie that was covering her legs slide off slightly. “Oh look sleeping beauty finally awakens” 

“Sou what are you doing here I thought you had plans?” she asks as she straightens herself out. 

“I did with Rin here at the mall” he says laughing at her alarmed reaction “relax Haru here guided me on where you’ll be so I’ll keep him away best I can, if you go anyplace else I can’t promise you anything though.” He turns and waves to both of them before adding “don’t forget to send me the information Haru” and walks away leaving them alone again. Gou isn’t sure what to say and as she goes to grab a piece of her hair and she realizes her hair is no longer down. Looking at what she can see of it she turns to look at Haru.

He turns his head away and answers “I was bored, I can fix it back if you want” 

“No let me go look at it first but I’m sure it’s lovely, it’s been forever since I’ve had my hair braided, since I can’t braid myself.” She gets up and heads to the restroom to get a better look before returning with bright eyes and notices that Haru has turned a little pink when he looks back her way. “It’s beautiful, thank you so much.” 

Haru turns his face away before he turns a little more pink and just adds “it’s fine.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sosuke finally finds the store with Rin standing outside of it playing on his phone. He looks up and smiles when they see each other, giving their normal handshake. After clothes shopping there and a few more stores and spending more time then Sosuke ever could dream of there, Rin wants to walk around more of the mall before he leaves. Sosuke mostly manages to suggest things in the opposite side from where he knows Haru and Gou will be. That is until Rin just wants to walk the rest of the mall and has no reason for Sosuke to go against and keep him away. Giving in he silently prays they finished already before following him. 

They get up and head to the store Sosuke suggested to him and look at several bags none of which really inspire Kou, or Haru if he’s honest. “I want something unique as onii-chan…these are all so, boring” Huffing a little she glances around the other stores around her, having no clue what to do until she spots a store across the mall. “Hey Haru can you paint?” 

Haru looking over them all can’t help but agree they are boring, but he isn’t sure about this idea of hers. While he has painted before with most types of paints, water is his favorite of course, he has never imagined painting on a bag before. Looking at the bags with a whole new mindset he looked around for one that would be a good swim bag and made of something that he could possibly paint on with a large enough open spot for a decent piece. After a few minutes and picking up a few different bags he handed one to Kou “Only if you agree to also” looking her right in the eye. 

“What do you mean I can’t paint like you” 

“Calligraphy, you do that right? I’ll paint but you need to write your own piece as well since it’s from you.” 

She looks the bag over he hands her, and smiles “that’s an even better idea Haru thanks, I will” she fiddles with the bag a bit before asking “do you know what you’ll paint or maybe can we meet up later and discuss it you think?”

Haru knowing Rin is in the mall and that Sosuke can only keep him for so long decides later is better. “We can decide later on, lets purchase this I have a few more places we need to go now” and he turns and heads to the register. Once finished with her purchase they head across the street to the art supply store.

Sosuke is wondering why he told Haru he’d keep him away when he should very well know he can’t control Rin, especially with shopping. Thankfully he’s stopped to talk to a few different groups of people, being he’s friends with everyone it seems, before he gets near the store he knew Haru was in…trying to think of something to at least warn the two he randomly just yells “Rin look!” pointing in the opposite direction of the store. 

“What in the heck Sosuke you scared the shit outta me!” Rin looks around before glaring at him “I don’t see anything what’s wrong with you.” 

“Nevermind I just wanted to see you jump I guess” smirking he puts his phone in his pocket and walking on into the bag store. 

“Don’t look like that you’re starting to look like Haru” he glares at the back of Sousuke’s head before he follows him. 

Haru just had time to take a pic of the bag and update Sosuke they were in the paint store and heading for fabric now. He really did not want Rin to see him with his sister. The explosion that would occur would be a pain. Plus, it might ruin her surprise to him, and he didn’t want that either, if he was honest with himself. Peaking around the corner he didn’t see them so Haru starting powerwalking faster than normal to the fabric store, thanking whatever was above that he made it to the last store without getting caught. 

“Why are we here?” Gou asked while catching her breath. Looking up to Haru for some sort of explanation none of which she got as he focused on the store looking for something. Finally finding it he grabbed some fabric and took it to a lady giving her instruction on what he wanted. He then walked and looked around some shelf, taking the bag out and looking at it while glancing at everything in the store. Gou decided she’d just stay where she was figuring he’d return once he finished. After a few minutes he came back and took all the bags, seeming to organize them somehow before looking back at her. “I got us some test fabric to practice on that’s a similar material along with something I’m hoping will help flatten the bag out so we can work on a smooth surface.” 

A small smile came to her face “thank you Haru, I’m glad you came with me today I don’t think I’d ever have thought of any of this.” Haru smiled back at her giving a gentle nod in her direction. She wasn’t ready for this to end yet, not sure why really but this was the first time she’s ever spent so much time with just Haru and she really enjoyed herself. Seeing the bathing suit, she just got thought of something. “Hey Haru, I know I’ve asked a lot of you already, but I was wondering, and don’t tell anyone I asked you this either.” Looking to him for confirmation she continued “would you maybe, secretly, teach me how to swim.” 

Haru was shocked to say the least, he felt awful in that he never thought about whether Kou could swim, and she had done so much for all of them. “Rin never taught you?” 

“He’s always been so busy and focused, I never wanted to ask” she admitted sheepishly. 

“Wouldn’t Makoto be better than me? He has taught kids before. Or even Sosuke”

“I want to surprise Rin and I can’t trust them to not tell him. Plus, I know the basics I have just never been that good or really had confidence. Besides now you have another excuse to spend more time in the water. Please Haru” She looked up at him as sweetly as she could and waited.

Haru got a certain look in his eye and she knew she had him. “Fine alright I need to go swimming today still anyways so you can join me if you want, I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try.”

“Thanks, Haru!” Gou hugged his arm causing him to look away. While she was happy he agreed something still bothered her. She realized this would probably be a one-time lesson, maybe two. He would be leaving soon for college and she had no idea if he would visit at all, since his family were never here. If he did what reason would he have to see her, aside from probably saying hello to the swim club with Makoto. She enjoyed spending the day with him more then she thought and did not want it to end. Did he feel the same she wondered, not like he’d ever tell her. 

When Haru turned around to finally face her and try to get her off his arm he realized she had a distant and sad look on her face. Not sure what happened “Kou are you alright?”

“Hmm…oh yes sorry Haru” she let him go and looked down for a bit before deciding to give up and just go when she turned and saw some fabric with various sweets covering it on display. Getting another idea she turned back to him and asked “would you mind, if I asked one more favor of you, and feel free to say no” When he made eye contact she took a deep breath and asked “would you help teach me to cook? I will be heading off to college soon myself and I honestly am not that good, as you found out before. I want to be able to take care of myself when I go to college, but I don’t know who to ask that could teach me.” 

Haru could not figure out why he keeps getting all this asked of him and wanted to try and find a way out of it, he hated responsibilities and honestly just wanted to go home. Looking at her face, he just could not say no though. Soon he’d be all the way in Tokyo, Rin in Australia. With how hard her mom worked he knew she didn’t need anything else on her plate, and really, he did have the time and space for it. It’s not like he minded spending time with her, she was easy company really and gave him a comfortable atmosphere he didn’t quite get from the others. Although he feared Rin’s reaction, he put a hand on her head and smiled down at her. “That’s fine, what time does your mom get off of work today?”

“Oh, 8:30 why”

“We can head to one more store, then practice swimming, then head to get groceries, you can invite her over and make her dinner. Lessons will start with seafood is my one rule”

Gou’s eyes lit up again and her smile returned “really? Can we make dessert also, something with strawberries maybe?”

“Sure but no protein powder. Now let’s go we have one more place to go before we can finally leave this place.”

“What else do we need from here” Gou asked

“You’ll see” was all Haru would say before leading her through the mall looking all over the place like he was looking for someone. Soon she figured out who when she saw the red hair that matched her own. 

“Crap!” she said as she pushed them in the nearest store and hid behind a wall. “Rin is here”

“I figured the longer we were here this might happen” Haru closed his eyes and sighed. The two stayed crammed against a wall behind some shelves. Holding their breath, they waited to see if he saw them, or would find them.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I swore I saw her and she was walking with someone, she didn’t tell me she was going to the mall” Rin was glancing around trying to figure out where his sister ran off to while Sosuke was putting his phone away. All the text said is please help, I’ll explain later. Thanks, Sosuke thought while trying to figure out how to get Rin to leave the area. Glancing around his own area helping ‘look’ he found Haru and Gou huddled against each other as she was peaking around, she saw Sou and gave him the most pleading look ever. “You owe me” Sosuke mouthed to them both while stopping Rin from going further that direction. “I already looked over here, why would she go in a store like that anyways she can’t cook worth anything”

“I know but I swore I saw them around there” Rin was still trying to glance around the mall.

“Is there some store that sells muscle magazines or strawberry protein powder, maybe she went in that direction” Sosuke said hoping it would convince Rin to finally leave the area. 

It seemed to work, Rin thinking to himself before heading down the hall passing right by Haru and Gou, Sosuke trying to strategically stand and block them from direct eyesight. 

“Whew” Kou breathed a sigh of relief, leaning on Haru not thinking about it. After being sure the coast was clear they both stood up and she looked to Haru apologizing. He waved it off saying “I wanted this store anyways so it’s fine.” He then looked around, spotting the area he wanted and walked over there starting to look through aprons. “You wanted for me to get an apron?” Kou stated but made it sound more like a question, tilting her head back at him.

“If you are wanting cooking lessons from me, you’ll need your own apron. So, let’s find you one you’re comfortable in.” Kou smiled knowing Haru was already starting to help her look for one. 

Finally leaving the mall Haru’s mood finally perked up knowing he was finally going to get to go swimming. Heading towards the train heading to Haru’s house. “We should drop these bags off at my house before heading to the pool, if that’s alright with you.” Haru says walking beside her. 

Rin leaving the mall and saying goodbye to Sosuke, was annoyed and about to call his sister when he heard her voice talking to someone, looking around he finally spots them and ducks to hide in hopes they won’t discover him. 

“So drop off the bags, pool, and then groceries and dinner right. And we’ll be done by the time my mom arrives?” Kou asks trying to confirm the rest of their day. “Mhm” Haru adds “she’s arriving at 9 you said right?” Kou nods saying “yes she works a later shift tonight so I’m sure she’ll be grateful not having to worry about dinner. What are we making anyways?”

“Grilled fish and vegetables with rice”

“That’s so simple and boring though”

“Basics dishes are taught first before complex ones. They can be just as good if cooked right” 

“Fine, you promised dessert though, using strawberries!”

“Strawberry tart and whipped cream” Haru looked to her for approval, and seeing her sparkling eyes and smile figured he got it. “You’re too happy about that, and Rin complains about my diet”

“Shut up” she bumps him, then seeing all he’s carrying feels bad “You know I can help carry some of those, going to the mall was my idea” Kou offers but Haru just shrugs her off as they both walk on the train to find their spot. Neither noticing the last person who sneaks on before it closes. 

Following the two of them was the most nerve wreaking thing, way more difficult then the last time he tailed Gou. Trying to keep his temper in check and overhearing they were going to go to the pool he skipped Haru’s house for finding a better spot to hide himself before they arrived for whatever was going on. 

Talking to Sasabe, they got permission to stay after it closed, Haru promising he would lock up for him before leaving. It worked out better this way since they both knew Kou would be too worried if others were there. Kou walked out of the changing area and headed towards the pool, seeing Haru was already there. They spent the next few hours going over what she knew and anything he could think to help her improve. 

After trying all four swimming styles, Haru stopped her “the only problem I see with your swimming is you lack confidence in yourself and the water. You know what to do and proper form just fine. Trust yourself and the water and quit worrying so much”

“But…I mean…I’m not sure how”

“Kou I won’t let you fall; I don’t think you will either honestly so just quit thinking so much and swim fr…however you want”

Looking at Haru for a few minutes she finally took a few deep breaths “I’ll try” and swam a few more laps. It was better but the water still felt tense somehow. So, to end things this time he got her to just float with him.

“This is not swimming Haru” she said to him as he just floated beside her with his eyes closed. 

“yes it is you are moving in the water” he didn’t even bother to open his eyes “now relax”

Gou glanced at him and then looked back up to the ceiling “I don’t see the point” 

“The point is to release the stress you keep putting in the water, just stop, relax, and let go of everything that’s bothering you. You’re swimming will improve”

They stayed floating for a while, Haru finally feeling her relax beside him. He smiled to himself and let them both just float.

Gou suddenly felt water splash her face, looking beside her she saw Haru used his hand and squirted water in her face. “What was that for”

“We need to go probably”

“Yeah, I guess so, Haru thanks. Um, is this where you went after your race with my brother? Before the relay when we couldn’t find you?”

“No, I broke into the schools pool that night. I like seeing the night sky from under the water, helps clear my head. I’m weird I know” and after “Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to worry anyone”.

“It’s not weird at all, I think it sounds beautiful actually.” Gou then squirts Haru in the face and giggles. Finally standing up “We are supposed to be getting ready to buy groceries right”.

Haru flips over and under the water and swims, twirling himself all kinds of directions until he finally reached the edge of the pool beside her and the stairs.

“Nope I want to be pulled out, I’m probably the only member of the swim club who hasn’t gotten pulled out of the pool and I feel left out.” Gou folds her arms and turns her head feigning annoyance. 

Haru just rolls his eyes and lifts himself out of the water, before turning and reaching a hand down to pull her out. A smile returns to her face as she puts her hand in his. Now standing outside of the pool they look to each other. “We should probably get Rin out of hiding now, I’m sure he’s uncomfortable at this point.”

“He didn’t pick the most comfortable place to hide honestly I expected more from my onii-chan.” 

They both turn and are now looking where Rin swore he was well hidden, as well as extremely uncomfortable. “How’d you know I was here!?”

“You were kind of obvious honestly” Gou says, “what in the heck are you doing anyways”

“I just…I didn’t like…I wondered…” Rin starts rubbing the back of his neck “I honestly don’t know anymore. But, and no offence Haru, why did you get his help for swimming? Why couldn’t you ask me?” 

“Because it was something I think only Haru could help me figure out. Feeling the water isn’t your specialty” 

“You two can talk later we both need to change and head to the store, Rin go ahead and call Sosuke might as well invite him also.”

Gou looks to him “how many are we cooking for now then” 

“Six, Makoto is already there.” Gou smiled to herself knowing Haru got him to move their stuff so it wouldn’t be discovered by her brother.

“Well with the distance we will need to crash at your place, if that’s alright” Rin adds feeling a little bad but not really.

“It’s fine I figured. You’re all getting fish” was all Haru added as he headed towards the showers.


	5. Chapter 5

“Dinner was delicious. Thank you for inviting me over” Miyako Matsuoka said to Haru “and thanks for teaching my daughter, I can’t wait to have her make me that tart again later” she said as she patted her daughter on the shoulder while she finished washing the dishes. Haru and Miyako tried to get Gou to let them help, but she wanted to wash them herself since dinner was her idea.

“It’s no problem” was all Haru said as he prepared tea. Gou and Rin’s mother deciding to help. The dinner went well and now everyone was talking in his living room. Miyako noticed something was going on with her daughter, whether Gou realized it or not. Knowing the girl had dragged Haru around all day, and surprisingly the reserved boy let her, got her thinking. She had arrived while they were still preparing dinner and observed how much Haru had unconsciously opened to Gou. Someone who usually talked as little as possible was speaking more than usual being sure to explain each step. What to do and why, as well as safety measures. She didn’t really know Haru’s parents or grandmother too well but realized he must have started teaching her daughter the way he was taught to cook when he was young. Watching them made her smile.

Rin was still annoyed with this whole thing and wondered if Haru was with her earlier at the mall or if she went alone and they met afterwards. Also, he wasn’t sure how he felt about the bathing suit he saw her in earlier, it being far from appropriate to him but knowing if he said anything, she’d probably hit him. Plus, what bathing suit he would honestly approve of anyways. Now he is watching as his mom is talking with Haru in the kitchen, making the whole situation get weirder. 

“Seriously Rin please stop thinking about it so much. I promise you there’s a reasonable explanation for everything.” Makoto tried hoping to calm Rin down. 

“I’m not suspicious and Haru and I aren’t even close. Trust us there is a reason so quit being a jackass and let it go. They didn’t have to invite you over after catching you earlier.” Sosuke added getting tired of seeing his best friend just glaring, how could Haru ignore it so easily? He’d have to ask him later. 

“How can you two just brush all this off? Especially you Makoto, you know Haru better then anyone. He is obviously acting weird why would he be near the mall with my sister? What do you both know that I don’t?”

“I do know him best, well enough to tell you to trust him” was all Makoto could say, this secret was far too big with too many people to disappoint if he accidently said too much.

“Trust your sister, she has never done anything to cause trouble, unlike someone else we all know.” 

“Shut up Sosuke you are supposed to be on my side”

“We’re not telling you anything so shut up or leave” Haru stated, no heat behind his words as he put the tea tray down and started distributing the cups out. Knowing how Rin was probably glaring at him again he added “If you break my grandmother’s tea set, I’ll kill you”

“Rin honey calm down. It is none of your business what Gou was up to today and who she was with. I know and approved of her plans so let it go” Miyako said as she sat down and sipped her tea. 

“Nagisa will be so upset he missed this, I’ll tell him and say you forgot to invite him and Rai if you don’t let this go oniii-chan” Gou said not looking up from sipping her tea beside her mother. 

Rin glared at them all knowing something was going on and that no one was going to explain apparently. Taking a big sigh he rolled his shoulders and picked up his cup of tea, “fine you win, cheater”.

After talking with everyone Miyako was going to head home, “Rin honey, would you mind walking Gou and me home, it’s late and I’d rather us have some company. Haruka thank you again for a lovely evening, it has been far too long since I have had someone cook dinner for me. I look forward to next time.” Haru just nodded as he got up to walk them both to the door.

“Next time pick something that isn’t seafood, you promised.” 

“Next time?” Rin inquired, Makoto and Sosuke looking just as lost. 

“Isn’t it nice, Haruka agreed to help teach Gou how to cook during breaks. He said he’d invite us both over and give her a new lesson every time he came back with you Makoto” 

“Oh that’s a wonderful idea, so that’s what this was about” Makoto smiled at Haru finally getting all the pieces he couldn’t read from his expressions.

“Makes since, she’ll be starting college herself sooner then we realize” Sosuke added. Now he understood the extra stop they made that got them almost caught.

“So that’s why you were in the mall with her today. You bought her that apron, I knew I saw you near that cooking store” Rin putting the pieces together, not realizing he was missing a bunch of them thankfully.


	6. Chapter 6

The two made one more dinner before Haru left for college, inviting everyone over, including Nagisa, Rai, Nitori, and Momo so they could give Rin his gift together. They decided to give it separate from the going away pool part. Gou wanting to show off her cooking skills for her brother before he left. Haru deciding to help Kou make a steak dinner for her brother, along with grilled fruit and some homemaid yogurt for dessert, with honey for those who needed a little more sweetness. 

He cried of course and couldn’t wait to show off Australia to them and let them meet Russell and Lori. Sosuke and Gou retold the story from the mall, everyone getting a kick out of all the trouble it ended up being trying to surprise him. And finally, before the end Gou glanced at Haru. He nodded, and she got up to give Rin his last gift. The new swim bag had painted tiger sharks swimming on the bag, the way they were painted making them look alive. There was one on both sides of the bag, as if swimming together. And on one of the ends of the bag, Gou had painted Rin’s name. The one-of-a-kind gift had everyone speechless. 

“Haru how long did this take you? It looks amazing! And Gou I love the calligraphy” Makoto asked once Rin passed the bag to let him have a look. It had honestly taken Haru a few days to really get what he wanted painted correct with several practice attempts. But seeing Gou’s face when she saw the bag and now seeing Rin’s he admitted to himself it was worth it. 

The year was passing quicker than any of them realized. Even with all that was going on with him that first year of college, he kept to his word. Each time he visited, Gou and Haru would go swimming before getting groceries and once Miyako arrived would start preparing while they caught up on what was going on in Tokyo. Sometimes Rin would videochat with them, sometimes Makoto or Nagisa and Rai stopped by to eat, even Sosuke once, but often it was just the three of them. Miyako could tell after a couple that Gou preferred it to just be the three of them, knowing Haru would probably go silent if others were present to carry the conversation for him. And the lessons did help, Gou’s swimming and cooking skill had greatly improved. 

Haru had made the habit of walking them both home after dinner. Once reaching their house he turned to go back home when Miyako called out to him. Gou had gone inside already which worked for her. “I know you’ve done a lot for us recently and it means so much to me, I hate to ask anymore of you, but I feel you are the most trustworthy. Tokyo is a big place, and I know Gou is grown up and can take care of herself, but I would still feel better knowing someone was looking out for her. She is interested in the college you are attending so I wondered if you would mind keeping her safe for me. With her brother in Australia, I felt you were the next best to ask.” Feeling better finally getting that out she added “I know this is a big request so feel free to take your time answering. You don’t have to today”

Haru stood wide-eyed for a moment, looking down at the ground in thought for a while. He loved his family, but never had experienced this kind of love before, his parents letting him live alone from a young age and being more free-spirited, usually just trusted him with whatever he decided. Thinking of Kou alone going to college in Tokyo didn’t exactly sit well with him though, it was a big city and while there were great things with that, the opposite was true as well. 

“I would be honored” He said at last, looking her right in the eye. “I can show you my apartment building if you want something close.” Thinking a little more he added “I actually have an extra room if that helps, but I don’t know if you would be comfortable with that. She wouldn’t have to pay for it though it’s already taken care of.”

“This means so much to me, thank you Haruka. I still need to discuss this with her and she how she feels, if you don’t mind keeping it to yourself.” She smiled knowing silence is one thing Haru never had a problem with. 

Talking things over with Makoto made him feel better about his choice. He had agreed with the decision whole-heartedly and said he’d help however he could. Haru wasn’t sure he felt prepared to protect another person. Due to this Makoto suggested taking a martial arts-style fighting class to help learn some self-defense and help his confidence. Talking it over with coach Azuma it could be included in part of his extra land-training and wouldn’t hurt his swimming so he reluctantly signed up for a class. Looking at all the different fighting was overwhelming, but they ended up choosing Brazilian jiu-jitsu. Makoto asked around and it was not only highly recommended for self-defense, one place in particular came highly recommended by several people he talked to. While the classes took some getting used to, and he wasn’t a big fan of having to get so close to others, he admitted it did make him feel better. Regardless of Kou’s decision he felt better prepared for the responsibility her mother had given him. 

“Thanks for helping move all our stuff Haruka-senpai, Makoto-sempai” Chigusa said. They were hauling hers and Gou’s, both girls deciding to go to college in Tokyo. Although, like the two boys, split up with Chigusa at Makoto’s for teaching and Gou at Haru’s college for physical therapy. Nagisa and Rai going to a college in Kyoto. 

“I still can’t believe you’re moving in with Haruka I didn’t realize you two were that close” Chigusa whispered to Gou. “You two aren’t dating, are you? You would’ve told me, right?”

“No just friends. It just kind of happened, this past year he helped me out a lot. Plus, it was a good opportunity since he said I won’t have to pay rent, that will help my mom out a lot.”

“She’s alright with it?”

“Yes, actually she’s the one who asked him, I guess she didn’t like me being in Tokyo alone”

“Oh, that makes sense. Well I’m glad we will still be close. College will be so fun!” 

After moving all their things, Chigusa moving into dorms and Gou into Haru’s, the four of them met up for dinner out, all too tired to fix anything. After that Makoto and Haru decided to walk to girls around Tokyo a bit showing off some of the city at night. 

“Well I’ve got to drive back to Iwatobi tomorrow to drop off the car so I’ll head back” Makoto yawned then turning to Chigusa “I can walk you back to your place first if you would like”

“Please that would be great”

The two parted ways leaving Haru and Gou to walk back home together.


	7. Chapter 7

Haru and Gou fit their lives together well enough, Gou adapting easier than Haru at first. Living alone for so many years, it took him some time to adjust to having someone else there. But they quickly figured out a system that worked for them both. She joined him on some of his morning trainings, either running or swimming with him, and they worked their classes together so they could go to campus together and back home. Gou either hanging out with friends or studying while Haru had trainings that usually always took him longer then her to finish. 

“Hey Haru, Ikuya, Gou” Asahi greeted as he sat down at their table. 

“It’s Kou!” Gou yelled back 

“It’s Gou”

“Do we have to do this everytime we meet up” Ikuya sighed “Asahi you are such an idiot just let it go”

“Tell her to!”

“It’s my name I don’t have to”

“Both of you please just calm down” Makoto chimed in trying to get the two to stop bickering.

“Haru how do you deal with this they drive me crazy” Ikuya complained to the silent member of the table as the rest continued back and forth.

Haru didn’t even look up from what he was reading, and just handed Ikuya his unused wireless ear bud, using only one himself. Upon hearing the instrumental music playing Ikuya started relaxing and just pulled up a book to read on his phone tuning out the others along with him. 

“Those two can be so alike sometimes it’s creepy” Kisumi stated when he approached the table. Instantly the others finally stopped their conversation to look just now realizing Haru and Ikuya hadn’t spoken in quite some time. Both boys with their heads in books listening to something.

“Haru stop teaching Ikuya how to ignore us” Asahi said as he scooted over so Kisumi could join. “It’s no fun if you both start zoning out on us” Haru just looked up and gave him the flattest stare he could before Ikuya sighed and gave Haru back his earbud.  
“Thanks for at least the moment of peace Haru” 

“Mhm” was all Haru responded with while he heard Kou giggling in the background. 

“What are you guys up to this weekend anyways” Kisumi asked

“No plans here yet. Haru and Gou almost always have something boring going on. At least I figure it probably is seeing as that guy is about as entertaining as a rock” Asahi answered

Haru just shrugged not saying anything, Gou almost speaking up but seeing Haru’s reaction decided against it. 

“Hiyori and I have plans with some of the other swimmers at our school to go see a movie” Ikuya finally chimed in. 

Haru’s alarm went off so he started gathering his stuff and Gou’s and they waved as they left the table. Makoto stating before they left “we’ll meet up with you both after I get out of class this afternoon”

“So you’re going to be boring with them tonight. What is it they do anyways” Asahi asked

“Oh, nothing don’t worry about it. I honestly probably should go myself” Makoto smiled as he gathered his stuff and left. 

“He’s obviously afraid of saying something he shouldn’t” Kisumi said while they watched Makoto leave. 

Leaving the movie theater late Ikuya and Hiyori decided to walk around a bit more before turning in and happened to spot Makoto’s head turn the corner. Following they realized that Haru was beside him, Gou and another girl in front. Ikuya called Asahi informing him and he rushed down to where they were spotted, Hiyori deciding to go on home. The group walked together until they stopped and entered some building that appeared to be either a bar or club. Looking around it appeared to be a small but stylish bar with a dance floor, quite popular for its smaller size. He found Makoto and the group hanging at the bar talking with the bartender. Soon enough Haru ordered 2 shots of sake downing them both before Gou dragged him to the dance floor. Makoto and the girl stayed to talk more before she got up to go dance herself while Makoto sipped on a drink of his own staying at the bar playing some card game with the bartender. Ikuya was shocked and left standing there, Asahi however wasn’t.

“What the heck how can you not invite us to this? And is Haru actually dancing? Since when can Haru dance!?” Asahi started on Makoto as he sat beside him at the bar. Makoto’s shocked face made the whole thing worth it. Quickly apologizing to the bartender, he grabbed both their hands and excused them for a moment. 

“Haru has known how to dance since he was younger, his mom taught him up until she left.” Makoto began once they were outside. “she used to dance before she married his father, once his father was gone working a lot, she taught him to dance with her instead. Somehow Gou found out and has been bugging Haru into going with her. Since he promised her mother to watch over her, he has a hard time saying no.” 

“So it’s bodyguard turned dance partner, that’s too funny” Asahi just laughed.

“How do you know the bartender” Ikuya asked

“Stephen? He’s the owner, nice guy actually! He goes to the gym I started working out at so when I overheard Gou I recommended his place since he was more trustworthy and agreed to keep an eye on her and Chigusa also for us. That’s Gou’s friend from highschool since I know you’ll ask.”

“So why didn’t you guys tell us? I would’ve loved to go with you!” Ikuya nodding with Asahi’s statement.

Makoto just rubbed the back of his neck “well Haru is…well Haru, he doesn’t like attention and I think he was afraid of how big a deal it would become if others found out. Plus, he didn’t want Rin to find out since he still thinks he’d kill him if he knew.”

“Well we are going to start coming, Haru can get over it.” Asahi stated Ikuya agreeing “I really want to see Haru dance now” and they both headed back in with Makoto trailing behind.

Haru was actually quite a good dancer, while he preferred the feeling of water moving him, he could easily let music move him also. At first, he refused to dance and just sat at the bar watching her but found keeping people’s hands-off Kou was easier if he just danced with her himself. She thankfully didn’t seem to mind, and honestly enjoyed letting herself loose knowing she didn’t have to worry about any guys getting to handsy. While he really doesn’t like being around so many people, as long as he tuned out everyone else and just focused on the music and his dance partner like his mother taught him he survived. 

The two of them continued dancing for about an hour or so and decided to take a break. Walking back to the bar they found Asahi and Ikuya talking to Stephen. Haru chose to just ignore their looks and sat down, drinking the glass of water Stephen handed to him and passing it to Gou. “What” Haru turned finally and looked at them both waiting.

“you know we are both going with you guys from now on, and I’m bringing Kisumi” Asahi stated matter-of-factly without even looking towards Haru. “We know you have your reasons, but too late now. This place is awesome”

Slowly their weekend dancing turned into a whole group activity with 7 or 8 people all coming. Then what Haru feared happened with Kisumi eventually inviting Sosuke. Would he inform Rin? Their mom knew Kou and him went dancing. Since they had chosen to continue the dinners whenever they visited Iwatobi she was one of the first Kou told. Apparently she remembered his mother from school and wasn’t that shocked, more glad that he was there with her. Finding Sosuke sitting at the bar this time, was not something either Haru or Gou were looking forward to. Gou decided to avoid the whole thing by going to the bathroom. Haru sighed to himself and sat down beside him. Neither said anything for a while. “I won’t tell him unless he asks but it’s going to suck when he eventually finds out you know that right.” 

Haru looks down into his water “yeah”

“So dancing?”

“Her idea”

“No doubt” Sosuke shook his head and smiled looking to Haru from the side, “You have the most eclectic collection of useless talents Nanase”

“Tell me about it” 

Gou finally returned, standing small behind him and glanced up at Sosuke from the view of her feet.

“Stop looking at me like that” he turned around to face her. “So, what made you decide to go dancing. Especially with him” pointing to Haru. Haru just sipping water with Stephen and some other girl talking to him at the bar. The sight bothered Gou although she wasn’t sure why.

“I don’t know honestly; we were exchanging secret silly talents we had over dinner one day- “

“Your idea I’m sure” Sosuke cut in “I can’t see Haru ever suggesting that in his life”

“It was, he never really opens up and I wanted to know more about him! Anyways once he told me it was all I could think about. He wouldn’t at first even when he had to follow me here against his will, but eventually he joined because he said it was easier to keep people off me that way. That night was so much fun, meeting Stephen, dancing, letting out some stress I have just kept coming back. Then Makoto joined and Chigusa wanted to come. Then Ikuya and Asahi found us and its grown to now you and Kisumi. I know Onii-chan will be alright once he thinks rationally...right?”

“I’m not so sure of that, but hey I guess we’ll find out; he’s coming back here in a couple weeks. Did you or your mom ever tell him where you are living?

“I made mom do it, it was her idea. He didn’t like it at first, but once she explained why I think his worry over me alone in Tokyo overrode his anger at Haru. He did call him and chew him out for over an hour, I think. Felt a little bad about that”

“Not bad enough” Haru added. She didn’t realize he finished his conversation. 

“Excuse me” someone cut in. It was the girl who was talking to Haru at the bar, tall, long legs in heels and a short dress looking down to Sosuke, “would you want to dance with me”

Shocked for only a moment, Sosuke stood up. Standing in heels she was almost as tall as him. “Sure” looking over to Haru “So what are the two shots you take before you dance?”

“Sake” 

“I’ll have the same then.” Soskue decided

“Ditto. I’m Elaine by the way”


	8. Chapter 8

Rin coming into town for something other then a swim meet was rare but always ended up being interesting. After much dinner discussion the group decided to just go dancing one day and just see how it played out. The day of his arrival he decided to meet with everyone at Hikada’s pool. Sosuke, Rin, Haru, Makoto, and Gou with Asahi and Ikuya coming along so they could get to know him better. Swimming went great everyone racing each other, Rin finally okay with his sister in a swimsuit was so excited to see her swimming not only well but even attempting a race a couple of times.

Outside of the campus pool discussing where to go next when they hear someone call out.

“Haruka” 

As he turns around, he spots a girl with familiar bob haircut holding an old stained small white muffler. Recognizing her he smiles and begins to walk over ignoring the others confused questions.

“Yazaki” They stop and look at each other for a moment before she laughs lightly “Sill not a talker I see. I saw you were going to school here last swimming competition, when I saw the burgundy and olive hair and then blue eyes standing outside the pool I knew it had to be you. How are you?”

“Well thanks. You still have that?” nodding to the dirty stained white cloth in her hands.

“Of course, a good friend almost died trying to get it for me I don’t think I’ll ever let it go, I’ve been carrying it with me since I moved to the area, just in case I saw you again.”

As they’re talking the others are trying to figure out who she is, when it finally clicks with Makoto “Zaki-chan!” The light finally comes into Rin’s eyes also at the old familiar nickname as they begin to walk towards the two. The others look amongst each other slightly confused but start following behind. 

“Yazaki-san” Rin waves “good timing since I’m in town. How’ve you been?” 

“Wonderful thanks. It’s so nice to see you all again” 

“I can’t believe you still have that muffler.” Makoto says smiling to her “I haven’t seen you since elementary I hope everything is well Zaki-chan”

They introduce Aki to the others and after a little small-talk Haru starts to walk back towards the pool. Stopping to look back towards everyone “you want to do a relay right? You always enjoyed those.”

“Aki just smiles, you are right actually, I’d love to. If everyone doesn’t mind. It looks like you were all heading someplace”

“We always have time for a quick relay” Asahi said smiling at her and following after Haru “and there’s enough people to do a good race!”

Rin grins and heads after with Makoto and Aki still talking. Ikuya, Sosuke, and Gou just look to each other and follow behind everyone else. 

They do a few medially relays, one swimming their strongest and one their weakest strokes. Then decide to end things with a freestyle relay. Starting was Makoto and Sosuke, then Ikuya and Asahi, then Gou and Rin, and ending things Haruka and Aki. As Gou finished and tapped the wall she stopped and watched above as Haru dove in after her, not noticing her brother holding out his hand to help her up. She finally realized what Rin was talking about all these years. Coming back to, Rin just smiled as he pulled her out of the pool. “I can never decide if I enjoy racing him more or preceding him in a relay. Both have their merits honestly.” Gou nodded in agreement and went to watching the final 2 of the relay and cheering Haru on. 

“And I even had a head start, darn. That was an amazing race Haruka, thank you.” Aki said to him smiling still standing in the pool.

“It was, thank you.” Haru shook his head and let Makoto pull him out of the water, “and it’s just Haru” 

After cleaning up they decided to go grab some food and catch up with each other, splitting up into different small conversations with Gou and Aki getting to know each other better. While she will admit she wasn’t sure of Aki at the beginning, seeing how nice she was she couldn’t help but befriend her. 

After talking for a while, Rin was trying to figure out something to do tonight while he was in town. “Why don’t we go dancing, Rin hasn’t been right?” Asahi suggested with Ikuya following by hitting him over the head “hey what was that for?” 

Sosuke just smiling at Haru “yes lets I think it’s a great idea” 

Makoto just had his face hidden in his hands since he wasn’t sure what to do in this exact moment. 

“I think it sounds like fun, if you don’t mind me continuing to tag along” Aki added

“I’ll let Chigusa know” Gou added reluctantly

Rin just looked at Haru “You actually go with them to this? Don’t you hate places like that? Do they have an aquarium for you to jump in or something”?

Haru’s eyebrow just twitched as he worked really hard at not making eye contact with anyone but Asahi, giving him a death glare. 

Asahi finally realizing what he did just texted Haru 'Sorry man I forgot'. 

They all agreed to meet there, Sosuke bringing Rin since he was crashing with him anyways. After separating Gou looked at Haru trying to figure out if he was alright “Sorry my brother can be a pain, I don’t mean to cause you so much trouble”

“It’s fine, you aren’t trouble. Don’t worry about it I’ve dealt with him before” Looking over at Kou “I don’t think he even realized you were being included in the conversation otherwise he’d not have approved I’m pretty sure”

“I don’t think he did. He still sees me as a little girl. I love him, but it gets annoying sometimes.”

After talking it out they decided to just do what they normally do and deal with Rin after. Gou trying honestly just ignore him being there altogether. Although she loved her brother, she went to dance to unstress not stress even more. While they could just dance separately this time, she’d probably still get in trouble for that, plus didn’t think Haru would approve. If she was honest with herself, she didn’t want to dance with anyone else there besides him anyways.

Walking into the small bar Rin instantly liked the atmosphere. He could tell everyone else had already been going there for a while together and it made him kind of sad, he missed out on all that. Following everyone as they went to the bar with Haru, Makoto, Ikuya, and Gou sitting down.

“Hey guys, brought another new face I see” Stephen said behind the bar as he gave bumps to Haru, Makoto, Gou, and Chigusa. He also already had Ikuya and Sosuke’s beer ready. “I’ll bring your two shots in a minute Haru. And nice to meet you back there, I’m Stephen, the owner of this place” giving a small salute in Rin’s direction before heading off to help others at the bar. 

“The popularity of this place has grown so much recently he’s going to have to give in and get some help” Makoto said to the others

“Why hasn’t he already” Ikuya asked after sipping his beer. Not usually a fan of stuff like this but Sosuke got him to try it and it’s grown on him honestly. 

“I think he likes controlling everything himself, it can all be exactly how he likes it that way, getting help from someone else means having to let some of that go.” Makoto shrugged. “I can tell from his workouts that he’s more stressed though, I think it would help more than hurt.”

“He’ll figure it out. Well I’m off I’ll see you on the floor” Asahi waved. Aki followed behind him.

Chigusa getting up to leave herself “I think I’ll go too”

Rin still taking everything in “Are they the only two who actually dance here? I mean do you all just hang out at the bar?”

“I’m waiting on someone, hopefully” Sosuke answered

“I may go later I like to catch up with Stephen first, we don’t really talk at the gym.”

Ikuya just shrugged “depends on my mood honestly”

Haru and Gou didn’t answer at all. 

Stephen finally getting back and sliding Haru his two shots. “Sorry about that. Hey you’re Rin, right? The one Haru painted the bag for? Man, that things awesome, I’ve been trying to get him to paint me one.”

Rin just looking confused “yes but how did you know?” 

“I may have showed him pictures” Makoto added while laughing a little. “Sorry I just really loved it and couldn’t help myself”

At that Rin and Stephen started talking about fitness and getting his eyes off of Haru and Gou. Haru downed his shots and the two got up to dance without him realizing it, at least for a few minutes. Once the conversation died down, he looked and finally realized they were gone. “Where did Haru and Gou go to?” Rin didn’t even think of looking at the dance floor.

“Those two are out there, she usually drags him out there when they first arrive, after his shots of course. They’ll be back in about an hour for some water though. Same thing every time” Stephen just smiled fondly. “I’m glad you recommended them to my place Makoto, I’ve grown attached to having you all here, it’s more like I’m hanging out with friends then having to work.” Seeing a hand Stephen walked away again to help others when Rin finally spotted the two, and with a growl started to head in their direction. That was until Sosouke grabbed his shirt.

“Calm down there. Do you honestly think dancing was Haru’s idea, really? So, with that in mind, would you rather watch her dance with other people or him, that’s your choice. Your mom already knows by-the-way.” 

Rin still having his hands in fists stood there, tense, looking at the two. After about 5 minutes he finally loosened up and sat at a booth putting his head in his hands. “So, he finally unfroze huh. Here’s some water” Stephen slid a glass in front of him and then continued his poker game with Makoto, Ikuya, and Sosuke. 

“Hey” a voice came up behind them “Sorry I had to work late”

“No worries” Sosuke put his cards in front of Rin “here play a game or two, calm down and then go out and dance, don’t ruin your whole evening over this. They certainly aren’t. Honestly you have those two to thank for finding this place, they were the ones who started it, them and Makoto.” Looking at the others “Hey you two not going to dance tonight?”

“Not today, I probably will next time” Makoto answered

“I don’t feel like it, that’s all” Ikuya added. Honestly, both of them were unsure of their dancing abilities. He tended to try and copy Haru (it worked great for swimming, right?) and Makoto just was working it out on his own figuring he’d get better over time, which he had. Neither really wanted to show everyone of their group the lack of ability in dancing. Smaller groups fine, everyone was a bit too much, especially if Asahi saw because then everyone would know. With Aki here they didn’t want to take the chance. 

Sosuke left to dance with Elaine and Rin reluctantly picked up his hand of cards. After playing a game he finally took some deep breaths and left to go dance himself. 

After dancing for their usual hour, they went back to the bar and noticed Rin wasn’t there. They thought about leaving before he got back, but reluctantly decided to face him now and get the rath of Rin over with. Strangely when he finally returned, he wasn’t as angry as they had imagined. Not sure of what to say, they both kept quiet waiting for his thoughts to manifest. “I’m not honestly happy, but you are growing up and I can’t stop that, nor would I want to. As much as I don’t like seeing you dance together, I’d like seeing others worse so” looking at Haru “keep her safe, and don't touch her”.

Haru nods “I’d offer you a shot, but I don’t think you’re old enough” 

“Shut up!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've no clue if this swimming idea actually would workout but it seems like it would in my head, so I went with it.

The week with Rin went faster than anyone wanted. Rin’s mother came to Tokyo, so he didn’t have to travel all the way to Iwatobi just to visit. She had enough extra money now to take off work every once in a while, deciding to visit with Gou and Haru usually, whether in Iwatobi or traveling to Tokyo. They all met for dinner at their place, Haru and Gou cooking for everyone before catching up with everyone over tea. Haru tried to leave them some privacy but the Matsuoka family all insisted he stay. Rin found out that his mother decided to try and get back into shape, occasionally running with Gou and Haru. They had a 5k planned to run together she was aiming for. She also started trying to swim, liking Gou’s bathing suit enough she got Haru to help pick her out one, much to his embarrassment. As a surprise he had painted her a swimbag also, knowing she didn’t own one. For her he had 4 Koi fish, 2 larger and 2 smaller. One to represent each member of her family, and Gou had also done calligraphy on an end to finish it off. He had spent a great deal of time working on what he wanted to paint for her and decided to take a photo to add to his portfolio. They had even got Makoto to work on swimming a little with her, Haru not feeling adequate. Rin cried finding out and insisted they go swimming one last time before he left again. 

Rin decided to crash at their place when he found out his mother was staying over, Miyako sleeping with Gou in her room so he could use the spare futon. The next morning the four of them did a light jog before heading to the pool where they were meeting with everyone else one last time. Swimming together, racing some and just goofing off in general. Soon enough a ringing emerged from Haru’s swim bag. Gou opened it up to find his phone, unlocking and reading it before going to find him. “You just go through his phone like that?” Ikuya asked.

“Wait wait since when does Haru actually carry his phone anyways?” Rin added

“He started once Nagisa and Rai left, so they could keep in contact. Course Nagisa and Rai text way more then Haru replies, but we even found him some water-themed emoji’s he could reply with, so he still didn’t have to talk.” Gou chuckled

“Nagisa said it means more to him that way since it helps Haru keep his Haru-chan-ness.” Makoto added laughing

“And yes, I answer it for him sometimes, he’s still bad about missing important calls and messages.” Gou added to answer Ikuya

“Like mine” someone added. It being Ryuji Azuma walking up to the group. Haru, about to get out of the water opted to turn and swim some more “don’t try to avoid me in the water Nanase you missed our training this morning.”

Haru finally swam to the edge, sighing and pulled himself out of the pool preparing to face his coach. 

“Good morning Azuma-sempai” Makoto greeted.

“I told you call me Ryuji; you make me feel old.” Then looking to Haru “I guess we’ll do our training right here then” Haru just turned his face away. 

“I’m afraid it’s my fault” Miyako spoke up “I decided to surprise them and spend the night, sorry I didn’t mean to mess up your schedule.”

“It’s not your fault, it’s always his remember that. Now what all have you guys done so far.”

Rin and Makoto caught Ryuji up on what swimming they had already done. Deciding to give Haru a break for Miyako’s sake he just decided to add one extra training on the morning swim…a long one…the one Haru hated.

“It’s stupid” Haru said glaring at his coach.

“it works and I could care less if you don’t like it, actually makes me like it more” Ryuji smiled “now get to it if you want to get back to your party”

Sighing, again, Haru turned and looked at Gou apologizing with his eyes. “Don’t worry about it, I don’t mind” she followed him to the edge of the pool. The whole pool watched and Gou wrapped her arms around Haru’s neck and legs gripped his waist. Once Azuma said, he dove into the water and started swimming across while she held on. Approaching the turn, she closed her eyes and went under water for a moment. 

“What the heck is this? Where was this training all my life?” Asahi added open-mouthed

“Does it really help?” Ikuya wondered.

“Course it does. We use to do it all the time when I was in swim club. I’d swim one lap per manger.”

“So that means like 100 laps then?” Makoto added 

“35 laps so Shut it. You’ve been around me too long Makoto; you’re supposed to be the nice one”

“Well whatever I want to try it! Haru isn’t getting ahead of me damn it. Aki, would you be willing to give it a try.” Asahi turned to ask her

“Sure, seems kind of fun I guess” Aki said walking over to the pool. “Anything I need to know?”

“Just make sure you keep her above the water and give some sort of warning before you turn. He taps his head slightly to the left against her. That way if her eyes are closed, she’ll know when to hold her breath.”

After 400 meters Haru finally stopped and stood so Gou could let go. He then just flopped on his back and floated in the water.

“Quit being dramatic” Ryuji rolled his eyes. “And call your agent back you idiot what’s the point of having one if you don’t actually talk to the guy. I’m sick of getting calls from him trying to reach you with sponsorships.” He turned to Gou “can you make sure he calls him for me? If it’s up to him he’ll never do it.”

“Will do, he needs to reply to a few people honestly.” 

Ryuji just nodded. He then turned to Miyako “it was nice meeting you” and started walking away. “Be sure to make training on time next time Nanase”

Asahi deciding to stop after one full lap “that is the weirdest thing, I understand why you don’t like it Haru. How do you swim it so well though?”

Haru finally stood up, shook his head and opened his eyes, turning to Asahi and Aki “I’ve had plenty of practice, once Azuma realized I hated it thanks to Makoto”

“Sorry Haru-chan I didn’t know he’d use it against you like that” Makoto said while holding his hand out. Gou just re-grabbed onto Haru so Makoto could pull them both out of the water. 

“You need to text Albert back by-the-way” Gou said to Haru, letting go once she was standing on the ground. Waiting for him to make eye contact she asked, “Are you sure it’s a good idea? What if it happens again?” 

“What does he want” Makoto asked looking at Gou “it’s not what I’m thinking is it?”

“It is. He’s finally started his training for open-water tournaments and wants to do Japan with Haru.” A fear flashed in Makoto’s eyes.

“Wait when did you two exchange numbers?” Rin asked unable to keep quiet anymore. “And open-water? What about our races?”

Haru stared off in the direction of the closest ocean. After a while he turned back facing Rin “If I do, I’d do both” adding like an afterthought “we exchanged numbers after our last race over lunch, he lost” walking off to his phone.

“Haru and Albert make bets for lunch anytime they race.” Gou told the others for a better explanation. 

While Haru was replying his agent called, Haru finally answering it but not saying anything listening to someone on the other side. Gou just sighed to herself and walked over taking the phone from him. 

Ending the phone call, she let him know he was meeting with him tomorrow after class scheduling it in his phone. Haru looked down on the ground for a while, then looked over to Kou. “Would…Would you go with me? I don’t like any of the stuff he suggests. He says I’m too close-minded and picky.”

“you are” Gou said, “but sure sounds kind of fun honestly”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how sponsorships work so please forgive me since I'm sure there are issues realistically speaking.

Gou was glad she agreed to meet with Haru and his agent. They definitely needed a translator so Haru would actually agree to something he suggested. He didn’t want to wear some other brand swimwear, or goggles. He didn’t care what water he drank so he didn’t want to promote one brand over another considering all water equal. Listening to the poor guy try to convince him to do something, while entertaining by itself, was also kind of sad. 

The agent just looked at her when Haru left for the bathroom, getting tired of all the questions. “He has such potential to go big. While he’s not gotten much attention here in Japan, around the world he already has a little even without sponsorships. His stoic nature, mysterious air, and of course his appearance is exactly what the world generally would go for, if he’d just put himself out there somehow. The mystery behind Haru will draw people, especially since despite his seriousness, I can already tell he is a good guy.”

“I’ll see what I can do, I learned from his best friend, sometimes things have to be presented to Haru in a way to get him to understand or see its potential.”

“So you know how to talk him into it then”

“Basically, I’m hoping anyways. Can I see what the requests are?” He nodded and handed her the papers.

Haru finally came back in with a bottle of water from the vending machine and sat down looking out the window.

“Haru, so with the swimsuit, if they could find or create a swimsuit you found comfortable, would you be willing to do it?”

Looking at her now “I guess, but I would have to like the look and fit, and I want to try swimming in it first before I promote anything”

“Okay that’s a start, with the water company, they aren’t really wanting you to talk, just drink the water. So it’s not like you’re claiming its better water then any of the others, you are just drinking water in front of people, you do that anyways, now you’d be getting paid for it is all.”

Haru squinted at her and then turned away sighing “fine”

“you are a miracle worker!” The agent, Reo Ito said excitedly “Now one last thing I wanted to show you, I know you wanted to donate at least 10 percent of any profits to ocean conservancy, cleaning the water up and rescuing marine wildlife correct? Well there is a new nonprofit I think you’d be interested in here in Japan. They rescue and clean the ocean and help the injured to rerelease them into the water, until they do, they have a sort of aquarium set up so people can see what they’re helping. They’ll keep them there temporarily to observe and make sure they would do okay back in the ocean before releasing them again. They’re hoping that will also help bring people’s attention to the importance of taking care of the ocean. Would you like to pick this to donate to?”

Looking down for a while in thought, Haru finally looked up again to meet his eyes “I think so, I’d like to stop by and see them for myself first though before if that’s alright”

“That’s totally fine I’ll give you their address just let me know”

Gou hearing the whole conversation “I have an idea, if he does end up liking this nonprofit, would we be able to require any sponsorship ads he does have to add something about how some of the profits are going to support them? That way it’ll be advertising for them as well”

“I don’t see why not” the agents eyes lighting up realizing where she was going with this.

“This way Haru, just remember every time you are doing a sponsorship you can know you’re helping clean and protect the ocean.” 

Haru’s eyes widened a bit, he looked off as he thought for a moment “Should I pick more, is just two okay?”

Reo Ito just smiled, “lets just try these two out and see how it goes, if it isn’t as bad as you think we can look at doing more” looking at Gou and Haru now “just be sure to visit the address I give you and let me know your thoughts so we can set it up beforehand” He then stood up seeing them both out “I hope you bring her along next time, it was lovely meeting you Miss Matsuoka...ah…Haru said you preferred to be called Kou?”

“Gou is fine, thanks it was lovely meeting you as well, I’ll be sure to come with him next time” They bowed and exited. 

Once reaching the apartment after a quiet trip home Haru finally asked the question that had been on his mind “Why did you correct him? I thought you wanted to be called Kou”

Gou blushed and looked around for a while before taking a deep breath and answering “You’ve always been the only one who respected me and my opinion enough to actually call me what I wanted to be called. No one else listened not even my family…I guess” Gou started mumbling “I guess I got used to hearing that name from your lips, hearing someone else say it was weird.”

Haru blushed a bit himself “So, do you want me to call you Gou now also?”

“NO…no, please Kou is, I’d prefer Kou if that is alright.”

Haru just smiled “I’ll start on dinner then, Kou”

Haru ended up getting along fine with the ocean rescue “Free the Sea” and did eventually meet with the swimwear company to have them make a custom swimsuit for him to wear when allowed. They discussed eventual photography sessions if he would be interested. At first he wasn’t, but remembering Kou’s words he reluctantly agreed as long as they added something for the ocean rescue. 

Life went on as normal for them, hitting near the winter season, his outdoor swimming lessons lightened a bit and changed into only running outside sometimes and indoor swimming. One of their trips Gou passed a poster advertising two famous ice skaters would be preforming in Tokyo soon. Talking to Chigusa about it, they both wanted to go, but wanted to go with Makoto and Haru. Both girls had ended up becoming close to them and admitted only to each other they’d like the idea of pursuing things further, although scared of the repercussions if it didn’t work out. 

“I’ll talk to Haru and get a feel if he thinks Makoto would be interested in going…as a, as a double-date. I just hope he gets the idea I want it to be a date also. Although I somehow doubt it honestly”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some original characters added

Walking the halls of the art building until exiting and heading towards his Jiu-jitsu class. He was pretty good at this point, enough that he probably didn’t need to take it, but was worried he’d lose anything he learned if he didn’t. Because let’s be honest there is no way he’d do this just for fun. Upon changing into something he could fight in, he walked in and immediately had to dodge a kick to his head. A few minutes passed as Haru continued to avoid punches and kicks of the other until he finally had an opening…which after a few minutes just got him a loss. 

“That wasn’t Jiu-Jitsu” was all Haru said as he laid on the ground refusing to get up.

“I know, I practice a mix-martial art style. This is only one of a few fighting classes I take every now again when I want to strengthen one in particular. Or if I want to find an opponent” Kaito smiled down at him, before offering a hand. 

After class the teacher stopped Haru, trying to get him to compete in the next tournament…again. And failing again…Kaito walked up to the master as he sighed in frustration after Haru had walked away to get his stuff. Once Haru came back, he went up to him to talk while they walked out both heading in the same direction. But before they could leave a girl popped her head in the classroom. 

“Um, Nanase, I have a favor to ask if you wouldn’t mind” Haru lifted his eyebrow and then nodded to get her to continue. “My name is Hana Yamamoto, I am also from the art department, and seeing your artwork, especially the bags and some of your paintings, I wondered if you would do a collaboration with me. I’m in a fashion show and I wanted to see if I could get you to add some work to some of the pieces.”

Haru stood shocked for a moment, that was until Kaito punched the side of his arm. “Is that allowed? Will you get in trouble?” 

“No as long as I have the required solo pieces, they said to be as creative as I wanted…I really want to work on some pieces with you if that is alright”

Normally Haru didn’t like working with anyone on things preferring to work alone, but he also couldn’t help his desire to help the girl. She reminded him a Kou, especially when she looked at him with the big ‘pretty please eyes’ he knew Kou used far too much to get what she wanted. Sighing, “Sure I’ve just got to let someone know, when do you want to start meeting up?”

Gou didn’t mind too excited to see Haru actually interacting with others from his department and classes. She would sometimes have study groups or classmates over to study, but he always kept to himself. Plus, the prospect of Haru’s art mixed with fashion was really exciting to Gou. Her, Aki, and Chigusa already deciding they were going to the event. 

Walking from the café where she studied while waiting on Haru, she didn’t expect the sour look she saw on his face, glaring at the guy beside him, who just sported a smirk, with his arm on Haru’s shoulder, almost like her brother but not quite as invasive. She recognized the dark burnt-blonde spiked hair seeing he always greeted Haru by some fighting move, usually different each time. Thankfully Haru always was able to block it. She decided to wait where she was and let them finish whatever conversation they were having.

"You heard me” Kaito said waiting for the inevitable response. He didn’t know much about Haru, but he knew he cared for the girl he was always meeting up with far more then he realized. He also knew Haru honestly didn’t like Jiu-Jitsu. While he was amazing at it, he could see it in his eyes. Boredom, annoyance, totally uninspired. Like just having to do something so basic bothered him to his soul, and he knew just how to solve it. “Fight me in the tournament. If I win, you’ll drop the class and be my sparring partner. Also, you have to buy new clothes to fight in, wearing the same outfit and washing it won’t do. You have like a billion bathing suits from what Gou told me, can’t you afford one more fighting pants. Geez. And if you win, I won’t ask Gou out” 

“How is that even a…and besides it’s not my decision who she dates, she can make decisions on her own.”

“But you care, you know you’d hate it if I did, don’t lie to yourself, because you are the only one you’re fooling.” Leaning closer to Haru “I want you to try, I need the best out of you Nanase, and that means finding a reason for you to care.” Turning his head “oh look, already here to meet you. Let’s not leave her waiting.” He began to wave and walk towards Gou leaving Haru standing alone and incredibly pissed. 

Haru started to put much more into training, and not just Jiu-Jitsu either. Running, swimming, all of it being used to take out his frustrations he kept telling himself he didn’t have. He doesn’t care, he shouldn’t care. He wasn’t going to care.

“What made him finally decide to do this? He always seemed to hate going.” Asahi asked “And he’s so focused for once.”

“I am sure there’s some reason behind it” Makoto just smiled. He could tell Haru was upset about something, so he had been joining on some of his trainings to try and give him time to tell him. Now knowing what happened, and seeing the guy who challenged him, he felt bad for Haru. All this pressure to win mixed with trying to figure out what he actually is feeling was going to make this difficult. The one positive is that he’s pretty sure Gou wouldn’t date that guy regardless seeing as he is pretty sure she’s got her focus on someone else who hasn’t even realized it. 

“I made it” Miyako said, setting her phone up so she could record it.

“Are you serious mom? Haru is going to hate you” Gou looked at her mom like despite her words; she was excited her mom was going to catch it on camera.

“Yes, well he’ll get over it, if his family can’t make it someone needs to be the embarrassing parent in the audience. Plus, if we record it they can see it later.”

“I’m sure my family would love to get to see it also. Ren and Ran were upset they couldn’t come” Makoto said.

“See? Now I can embarrass him now and then later when we show your family and his!” Miyako said happily

“Why are you so into embarrassing him anyways” Gou asked while texting Haru’s agent, not sure if this was something he’d want to know about “What’s gotten into you?”

“I just realized how much Haru probably missed out on. It has to be hard to hardly ever see his family cheering him on. Besides my son isn’t here to annoy so I have to take it out on someone, might as well be him.”

“How do you know we’ll even fight at the end and not before?” Haru asked Kaito

“Trust me, they’ll probably try to compete people of similar fighting levels first. Even if you don’t realize it you are really skilled, so we’ll be in the same area I’m sure of it.”

“That sounds like a bunch of crap”

Kaito laughed shrugging “maybe it is, either way you better be the last opponent I have before I win” 

The tournament went pretty much how Kaito said. Being the top fighter of a few different fighting styles paid off Haru guessed. That or he talked to someone and got them to tell him the lineup. And sure enough, he actually did make it to the last fight. There was no question to anyone that Kaito would make it. He was the strongest fighter of the whole class. Winning was not going to be easy.

The fight went on for a while with everyone on the edge of their seats, both Kaito and Haru strong opponents and passion to win. Unfortunately, with one move Haru made that Kaito guessed beforehand he found himself laying on the floor after losing the match. Frustrated but trying not to show it. Kaito peaked his head looking at Haru before offering to help him up. “Good fight, it was everything I wanted.” Seeing where Haru glanced before turning his head away and taking his hand to stand he leaned and whispered into his ear “Don’t worry, I won’t ask her out I just said that to piss you off. I do however want your help to meet that fashion artsy chick again, if that works”

Haru’s eyes widened before settling into his normal bored face “I’ll see”

“This is going to be great Nanase. Can I call you Haru? I’m gonna call you Haru” Kaito put an arm on Haru’s shoulder. “You have great fluid moments, maybe it’s your obsession with water, but I think being confined to one fighting style is hindering you. Jiu-jitsu doesn’t fit you at all. We’re going to teach you a bunch of different styles and let you be free to fight how you want.”

“We?” 

Kaito just pointed to where their Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu master was. He waved at the two boys. “Yup he’s actually my trainer, or coach or whatever. We keep a casual work relationship. I’m training for professional fighting and I need an opponent that can keep up with me. We both agreed you had the most potential if we could get you to try for once.”

“This is going to be a pain isn’t it” Haru closed his eyes.

“For you most definitely”


	12. Chapter 12

As Gou’s classwork picked up, Haru’s did also, along with both their extracurricular activities. Gou had started a part-time job at a sport physiotherapy office, not many hours but that mixed with class, studying for class, and meeting up with classmates, finding times to train at least a little with Haru or practice calligraphy became increasingly difficult. Haru’s schedule wasn’t much better, Azuma training, swim trainings, classes, working on his art, fighting with Kaito, and now the fashion collaboration took a lot of his time. He started enjoyed even more the few moments of calm he got with Gou. It was so rare for them to have free time together. Usually one of them out or busy. He did make sure if he couldn’t take her home Makoto, Sosuke, or even Asahi or Ikuya would walk her home. She didn’t think it necessary, but he did it anyways blaming it on her mother. 

Gou knew the ice-skating show was getting closer and closer but finding a moment with Haru and the inner strength to ask him was harder than she thought, and she kept putting it off. Chigusa didn’t want to pressure her so she wasn’t saying anything, but Gou knew it was always the unsaid topic in each conversation they had. Finally noticing that good tickets were starting to become sold out, she took a deep breath and decided she’d finally ask. 

That Saturday morning was one of the few mornings they both didn’t have anything. Haru and Gou going on a light jog before heading home to shower and eat before each had to part. She knew if she was going to ask now was the time. After breakfast while sitting at the table “Haru, um…I have a question…” Gou asked looking up at Haru

“Hmm?” 

“Um…okay so there are these two really good ice skaters preforming here in Tokyo! I know the water’s frozen but still it is supposed to be an amazing performance. I was…well I mean we were wondering…well do you think Makoto would want to go with Chigusa? As a date, to it? And um…well…” starting to lose focus Gou just closed her eyes and quickly spit out the rest before she could stop herself “would you want to go on a double-date, with them, but I mean as a date also not just friends with them on a date. Both of us, on dates” Gou, red-faced, looked to the side avoiding Haru’s eyes, a habit she picked up from him.

Haru was wide-eyed and open-mouth shocked. He totally didn’t see that coming. What was worse, was he had no idea what he was feeling to give her an answer to a question that was obviously very hard to ask. Quickly trying to think of something to say, anything to say, that would at least help her relax and give him time “Thank you for inviting us. Can I think about it, before I answer? This isn’t a no, I just…need time to figure things out.” Knowing how he was and to make sure he’d not be able to avoid answering her like he’s done to people in the past “I’ll give you an answer tonight, does that work?”

“That’s fine, thank you Haru” Gou made herself smile as she got up “I need to start getting ready, but I’ll see you later” 

This had to be the longest days she ever experienced. Her work took forever, study sessions dragged on without being able to focus on anything. Going on a walk around Tokyo for a bit was at least helping her to breathe and relax again. She knew Haru wouldn’t be happy if he knew but she didn’t really care at the moment. What was he going to say? Chigusa thought there was no way he’d say no, but is that true? She knew Haru feared her brother’s reaction, and they both worried about how it would affect the living situation if dating didn’t pan out. But despite that she thought it was worth the chance, he was worth the chance. She just hoped he felt the same. Her phone ringing, “Hey Onii-chan”

Sosuke walked around trying to figure out where Gou had gotten off to. He was getting too old for this. If it wasn’t Haru asking him to walk Gou home if he could, he then had Rin call asking him to check up on her. Somehow through the phone conversation Rin ‘knew’ something was up and wanted him to find out. Now he finally found the café Haru said she’d be at to find she wasn’t there anymore. Great, now he was going to end up getting lost again. 

“There you are” Gou turned around to see Sosuke almost glaring at her. “Tell people if you decide to wander off, I’ve been looking for you forever.”

“You don’t need to walk me home I’ll be fine” Gou put on one of her worst fake smiles Sosuke has ever seen. Yup somethings up, normally while she complains she feels babied you can tell she doesn’t mind the attention. Now she just seemed annoyed. 

“It’s gotten dark it isn’t a bad idea to have someone keep you company with how far you are from your apartment. Besides I was free”

Walking in silence Gou couldn’t turn off her brain. She knew Haru enough to know he wouldn’t be home. She looked up at the now night sky thinking about how beautiful it looked. Thinking to herself first she realized something. But it would be too cold to swim right now. “Hey Sosuke? Can we go to somewhere else instead?”

Sosuke ‘dropped’ Gou off near the indoor pool which was supposed to be closed but he can guess who talked themselves into getting access, whether or not that access was legal or not only they knew. He really didn’t’ want to do this, invading people’s privacy wasn’t his thing, but he promised Rin he’d try to figure out what was going on to calm him down. Why does he keep making these stupid promises anyways? “Damn it” was all Sosuke mumbled to himself before quietly following behind. 

Haru had avoided almost all his responsibilities for today. He’d deal with Azuma later; this was more important. Makoto would probably tell him something to do with focusing on his feelings, which was never something he was good at. Swimming under water for a bit and then surfacing again for probably the 100th time today Haru floated on his back. He remembered what Kaito said when he made the bet to ask her out, and he was right. If Haru was honest with himself, he was really upset about the idea of her getting asked out on a date. But was that more of the big-brother thing or an ‘I want to date you’ thing. He took the promise he made her mother very seriously, but why. Because of her mom, Rin, or just because it was Gou? Thinking back to all the time they spent together, the swim lessons, the dinners with and without her mother. Even back to the day at the mall, what was he feeling through all that. He knows he enjoyed himself, he at least has gotten to a point he can admit that. But did he feel the same way towards her Rin did? Or even the way Makoto does about his siblings? 

Haru slid back under the water, blowing bubbles on the surface in frustration. Somehow his grandmother’s voice came into his mind, remembering one of the times he got into trouble with her.

“Quit being so stubborn and things would go a lot easier”


	13. Chapter 13

“There you are” Gou said as Haru finally surfaced again. Her feet dangling in the pool from the side. Seeing him stop, stand, and look at her “I thought I’d probably find you here, sorry there’s no sky” she dropped herself in the water, swam up to him and turned to float. Haru joined her right after. They just stayed that way for a while, floating. Gou trying to remember that first swimming lesson and make herself relax “So have you figured anything out? About what I asked, not to rush you or anything”

Haru picked his head up just slightly, looking around the pool room before laying his head back down again before he was noticed by either person. Figures, he hated being right. He then slowly led them both to the further deep end of the pool, glad he picked the diving pool instead of his lap one to swim in. Then, randomly he turned around and dove under the water. Gou stopped floating trying to see where he went when she felt a gentle tug on her foot that scared the crap out of her. She got one good breath in before she was pulled under the water. 

Having her first kiss be under the water was something she never dreamed about but should’ve guessed with Haru. 

After the kiss he just swam off under the water and surfaced at the edge of the pool waiting for her. 

“You’re such a jerk” was all Gou could say as she splashed and then hit Haru repetitively. 

A small smile appeared before Haru actually just started to laugh. Gou just stood there staring at him. She’d rarely seen Haru smile but never heard him laugh more than a small breathy one. Haru got out of the pool before offering his hand to help her out. A smile on her face, finally, she took the hand and as they stood facing each other she asked “so is that your answer then”

“Yes. I’ll meet with Makoto tomorrow and let you know” looking down at his feet, after a few minutes he looked back up to her “I can’t make promises I’ll be good at this, but…I think we should try.” Smiling one more time “Thank you for asking, Kou”. 

As they both left to go get dressed Haru came back out soon afterwards still in his bathing suit and looked to the corner of the pool. “you hide at least better than Rin does” Sosuke finally stepped out.

“look I-“

“I don’t care” Haru cut him off putting his hand up “but she deserves the respect of being able to have a private conversation actually be private. And that applies to you as well, Rin” Sosuke didn’t even notice the phone in Haru’s hand. Of course, Rin would answer the one-time Haru actually called him. 

“Be glad you can’t see him glare it’s not pretty.” Sosuke said to Rin on the phone. 

“I’ve seen it enough times to be able to imagine.” Was all Rin said knowing a pissed Haru isn’t one that likes too many words”

In the middle of this awkward meeting Gou walked unknowingly. She wasn’t sure why Sosuke was still there, but as the realization came, she was grateful for Haru’s discreet actions and choice of words earlier. She could also tell Haru wasn’t happy. Walking over, “What are you still doing here Sou?” Haru just handed her his phone.

“They both have something they need to say to you. I’m going to go shower” He then walked into the showers again leaving her awkwardly looking at Sosuske. Peering down at the phone in her hand she saw her brother’s name on speaker, of course. “Hi again Onii-chan”

“Gou, I am so sorry for not respecting your personal space…again. While I was just worried, Haru’s right it’s not an excuse to keep invading your privacy. And Sousuke, I’m sorry I got you involved. Gou, I love and trust you, when you are upset, you’ll tell me if I ask…right?”

“And Gou I am sorry I went along with your brother’s stupid idea; I had no right” Sosuke added

Gou was starting to wonder what all Haru said to them, folding her arms holding the phone just above “While I am still mad at you both for all this, I forgive you since I know you meant well. Please stop and just ask me next time, I’m tired of finding people spying on me it’s weird. Onii-chan it’s getting weird at this point”

“She’s right Rin, you are weird”

“Shut it I am not, Haru is the weird one remember, not me!” Rin started 

“I’m hanging up now Onii-chan. Love you” Gou pressing the end call before Rin could keep going. “I’m guessing you can get yourself home Sou, or do you need directions?” Gou added raising her eyebrows just for affect.

“Alright, alright I get it, I know my way home thanks” mumbling to himself “at least I think I do”

“If not, Google can help” Haru added as we approached them both, wearing a smirk in Sosuke’s direction.

“You know what, I’m letting it slide this time Haru” Sosuke turned and started walking away, trying to discreetly pull out his phone obviously about to get directions.

Once they were alone Haru suggested “It’s been awhile, want to just pick up some food and go watch a movie at home? I know it’s not fancy…“

“It’s perfect Haru, it is exactly what I had in mind”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice!!! Characters mentioned: Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki

Haru and Gou decided to take the relationship slow and agreed they would both try to be more open with one another. Not wanting to mess up their friendship also agreed if one of them became unhappy they would be honest about it from the beginning. After what happened earlier with Sosuke and Rin, also deciding they would try feeling it out and see if they got serious or not before telling anyone else (other than Makoto and Chigusa). While neither planned on dating anyone else, they also didn’t want to announce it till they were sure. 

Not much changed, they both still had busy lives. The main difference was the little touches they both tried to add. A small kiss goodnight before parting to their own rooms, holding hands when they were alone, curling up together on the couch. Gou didn’t have to feel embarrassed if she rested her head on Haru anymore or making excuses to see him now, and that felt good. Haru was glad he decided to step out of his comfort zone and try something he finally admitted to himself he wanted. Not big on talking or touching others, he worked at trying to improve on both of those knowing the Matsuokas were big into both, at least when they were alone. He would put his arm around her when she curled up beside him and made more of an effort to make foods she favored during dinner.

Haru updated Makoto when he asked if he would be interested in attending the ice-skating performance with Chigusa. This route ended up being probably the best for asking him since he was less embarrassed and flustered to answer with Haru then he would’ve been had she been staring at him. He agreed to go being interested in seeing the performance himself. Unlike Haru and Gou, he wasn’t sure if he really thought about her as more then a friend, but figured he’d give it a try and see if something grew between them. 

The day of the performance, Haru and Gou separated that morning, each going shopping with their friend for an outfit to attend. Makoto and Haru training together and then picking out clothes and changing in Makoto’s apartment. And Chigusa and Gou just went for coffee and conversations before picking out clothes in a different store and changing in Gou and Haru’s place. Gou decided on a bright blue sleeveless dress that hugged her top half and flowed out after the hips, ending just below her knees, Chigusa on a light pink long skirt and a white lacey top. Both bringing lighter jackets to wear on top. 

Haru wanted to wear his white button up with some black pants but Makoto refused to let him. He might not be Rin, but he knew more effort then that was needed. They decided on a light blue longer shirt for Haru with a black blazer jacket and some dark denim jeans. Black shoes and belt to go with. Makoto got a white button up but one that fit right, paired with a dark green sweater over that, brown belt also with some dark denim jeans and brown shoes. 

After getting ready, Makoto forcing Haru to try to style his hair for once, they parted to meet with the girls. Makoto getting more anxious as time went on. Finally seeing each other the four stood shocked a little each sporting a small blush. Haru offered his arm to Gou, Makoto following with Chigusa and they left for their seats.

The ice-skating performance was amazing. Haru was never a fan of frozen water and didn’t give the sport much attention. Watching now, it seemed like a mix of his mother’s dance and water. Hardly ever taking his eyes of the two dancing, if he did it was just to see Gou who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it also. 

Gou had actually looked away more then Haru did, usually to smile at his amazed face, but occasionally to see Makoto and Chigusa and make sure they were enjoying it also. She was glad her idea worked out so well. 

After Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov exited the rink the four discussed the show and how much they all enjoyed it, deciding to try ice skating together next weekend. Leaving the rink, they got some hot tea and walked around deciding where they wanted to eat. Makoto and Haru deciding on a fancier local restaurant, after Haru got to glance at the food and decide he was okay with it. Normally he didn’t bother but a date seemed like something good food would be important with. After dinner talk, they walked together around town till it was quite late, Makoto and Chigusa parting so he could walk her home while Haru and Gou walked themselves to the apartment. Not seeing anyone, Haru decided to risk it and take Gou’s hand, immediately looking away when she glanced up at him. She just laughed and lightly squeezed his hand.

“Thanks, I had fun” Haru glanced at Gou

“Me too, I’m really glad you enjoyed it. That everyone seemed to.”

The next weekend they all four met again to go ice-skating. Makoto and Haru had met up a couple times during the week to practice so they would be able to help the girls if they needed it. Gou was shocked at how good Haru was with so little practice. She surprised herself and learned faster than even Haru did, only taking a few trips around to get the hang of it. By the end of the night, the last song they played was some old American song, ‘born to hand-jive’ by Sha Na Na. Gou remembering the song from Greese, making Haru watch it one night cause she wanted to and blaming it on learning English, was trying to do the hand-jive while skating (The Sandy part of course). Haru shook his head and had her pull up the scene then proceeded to skate and hand-jive (the best you can at least) on the rink. She quickly followed and watching him started beside him. 

Makoto was mortified for Haru and far too embarrassed to try at first but once Chigusa left to join he skated himself behind Haru and copied the best he could. Others around the rink, thinking it looked fun, followed suit and soon they had the whole rink dancing, or trying to anyways. The person controlling the music was so shocked they restarted the song to keep it going just to watch. 

Asahi and Kissumi were walking in the area and stopped in, staring at everyone. “What are they doing? What is Haru doing?” Kissumi asked not really understanding the song or dance

“I think it’s this song from an old American movie…um, Greese. And he’s…skating to it…they all are…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song and dance (Gou was trying to do the part with Sandy and Danny)  
> https://youtu.be/odmEUl4nGCY


	15. Chapter 15

After much work, more then he liked to have to do, Haru and Hana finally finished up the fashion show. Most of it was hers so he really couldn’t complain, except she decided to use him as one of her models which he wasn’t excited about. He had helped with two pieces, long-styled jackets, her designing the length and sleeves and leaving the back open for him to work. Each Jacket had a dragon on it representing two opposing forces. Life and Death. Haru recruited Makoto and Sosuke as the two models. 

Makoto with a bright green ‘life’ dragon, with golden eyes. Gold also was used as an accent along with light green and yellows. His jacket was black and stood for the life growing from darkness. Small flowers were added as if trailing behind and below the dragon like he was leaving a path.

Sosuke had a black ‘death’ dragon with silver eyes and silver, teal and red accents. The Jacket was white standing for the dark part of light, with dead plants, some flames, and shadows trailing behind and below this dragon. 

Both dragons when near each other made a complete fighting scene. Not keeping with the usual just walk and turn, Haru brought in Kaito (as he agreed) to help Makoto and Sosuke get some basic moves they could smoothly go into at the end of the catwalk to help show the fight the dragons were in. 

The day of the show finally came Gou, Chigusa, and Aki right up front along with Miyako and Ran. Haru introduced Hana to them all before having to go backstage to change. Hana loved the stoic look Haru had and he was honestly her best male model. Plus, she used him for her signature pieces, building most of them around him. She just didn’t tell him that when approaching him to collaborate but was glad he agreed. 

Gou having informed Haru’s agent beforehand, noticed a videographer on the background she was guessing was from him, quickly found the live feed on Youtube and sent a link to her brother to watch.   
Hana was the last of the students to show her pieces, which was what she honestly wanted. Sosuke and Makoto were embarrassed by what they had to wear, not getting shirts since the jacket was the main focal point, wearing the pants the color of the dragons’ base color. It got easier once they saw some of the things she had Haru wear though. If he got stuck in all kind of things, they certainly couldn’t complain. He had shirts that were short, transparent, usually pretty tight, and no shirt at all in some cases. No matter how crazy, Haru walked with his typical straight face, seemingly bored with the world. 

With Haru’s last runway outfit and closing out her show, Sosuke and Makoto started struggling with having to go out there. Kaito tried to calm them down to no avail. Makoto’s sister tried, Rin on the phone. Nothing was really working. Haru seeing Makoto’s face walked up to him “You know Milky” 

“My favorite cat, between our houses in Iwatobi? That Milky?” Makoto questioned

Haru nodded “Imagine if Sosuke kicked him. Focus on that” 

Makoto went from shocked and horrified to some sort of realization…and then incredibly pissed looking, nodding back to Haru

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, you know how onii-san is when he gets angry” Ran asked

“It’ll be fine”

“I did not kick some cat while the hell did you tell him that!” Sosuke grabbed Haru shoulders

“Imagine if Makoto broke Rin’s leg” Haru just answered

“That is so stupid” Sosuke glared at Haru, who just responded by shrugging

Sosuke just sighed, looked over to see how focused and pissed Makoto was “fine whatever. Supposedly I always look pissed so I guess it doesn’t matter”.

Haru’s suggestion worked well enough, both were focusing on being angry enough to have a serious fighting face and do the moves Kaito showed them perfectly, remembering to try and keep the back of the jacket towards the audience. They were supposed to be the outward representation of the battle that was shown through the two jackets together. 

After that Hana walked out first, for her original works, then came out a second time with Haru in his final outfit. When they met on stage, they bowed to each other and he offered her his hand as they walked down the stage and bowed to the audience. 

Haru was wearing Gou’s favorite outfit he wore. Bright blue pants to match his eyes, with a faint, shiny scale pattern throughout. A black kimono style jacket open with a fish pattern in white and blue and a white shirt with a low v-neck. He had his hair slicked stylishly back to show off blue sapphire earrings. While the whole show was a mix of traditional Japanese with simple classic and modern fashion, it also was trying to convey a stylish and free feel at the same time. One that respected tradition but was not held back by social norms, and this was the most Haru outfit of them all. She could tell by his eyes he felt comfortable in it. 

Once the show was over they all met off-stage, most still shocked that Haru pierced his ears for a fashion show. They also wanted a closer look at the two jackets Sosuke and Makoto were still wearing, although now with shirts. “Are you sure we can have these Haru?” Makoto asked

“Yes, if you want them, Hana gave them to me” Haru smiled lightly 

“Thanks, these are really cool” Sosuke smiled a little back.

“You all did great, that was awesome, she has such amazing talent.” Miyako patted Makoto and Sosuke on the shoulders. “you too Haru” Ran agreed. The whole group decided to go to dinner afterwards so Haru and Gou went to find Kaito and Hana, spotting them talking quite intimately it seemed. Haru just held Gou back some “I’ll text them both instead”


	16. Chapter 16

The fashion video went viral surprisingly and ended up bringing attention to other videos he didn’t even know existed. One from Kisumi where he caught Haru, Gou, and a crowd ice skating to that song she liked, and the second from his fighting tournament. All 3 mostly had views from overseas which was kind of weird to him, but it kept it from effecting his and Gou’s daily life, aside from now the swimsuit company wanted him to do more photographs now, so he moved on.

The attention did help in one area, a museum wanted to spotlight local up-and-coming artist and liked his work, they wanted 5 pieces and requested 2 be the jackets from the show if they both didn’t mind. 

Tired of thinking of what to paint, Haru went for extra swimming while Gou finished her class. He did remember to text her where he was which he was proud of. Swimming laps in the pool at a lazy pace Haru heard a dive in a lane right beside him. He ignored it for the most part until he finally took a break.

“Haru, nice to see you. I got tired of waiting for a straight answer, so I just came by”

“...Albert”

“You are, right? You’re going to swim with me, open water? You love the water more than I do. What does it matter if it’s in a pool or the ocean? Isn’t the ocean water freer then a pool?”

Haru thought quietly to himself before finally closing his eyes and sighing “fine”

Gou, finishing her class walked into the pool area just in time. 

“Albert? What are you doing here?”

“Hello Gou! We’re just finishing up. So, I’ll see you tomorrow then Haru” Albert waved on his way past Gou as he walked out. 

“What was that about?” Gou asked turning to Haru

“Open water training, he wanted me to join” standing out of the pool Haru walked into the showers. Gou took this time to call Makoto, not sure what to do. 

“So, Albert came in town and Haru’s swimming with him tomorrow. I don’t know what to do” Gou spit quickly. 

“Okay, calm down. Give me Albert’s number if you can I’ll call and warn him what’s going on. He should be able to keep an eye out for us” Gou could tell Makoto was trying to keep his voice calm and failing slightly.

“I can send it to you he gave it to me also since Haru’s so bad with his phone. Thanks, I just froze for a moment. I better go” Gou hung up before Haru could see and quickly texted Makoto Albert’s phone number. She also texted Azuma since she was sure Haru didn’t tell his coach. She’d pay a price once Haru found out, but it was a price she was willing to pay.

The next day, Gou convinced Haru to let her come just to enjoy studying on the beach’ since it was a long drive to get to where Albert wanted to meet up. Makoto texted her that Albert said he’d keep an eye out for him. He also asked her to keep him updated. Once they arrived Haru already had his coach standing beside Albert’s coach and looking at him with as dead of eyes as he could only usually pull off. 

“Fancy meeting you out here, thanks for letting me know” Azuma said with this flat stare “luckily we decided to keep in touch when Albert started asking you to do this” pointing to Albert’s coach. Gou was immensely thankful that he got her out of trouble with that one. “Look I don’t mind you taking on this but as your coach you need to let me know.”

“I just wanted to try it, I’m still undecided.” Haru answered looking towards the ocean.

“Did you even warn Albert about what’s going on? I’m betting you didn’t.” Haru rolled his eyes looking towards his coach about to reply when he cut him off “I know, and I don’t want to hear it. You of all people should understand the power the water has, especially the ocean has. While it isn’t a big deal in the pool, it is something people swimming with you need to know about. What happens if you zone out in the middle of the water.”

“I won’t, it hasn’t happened that often” Haru just decided to keep his eyes on the ocean not wanting to make eye contact.

“We know that, which is why none of us are stopping this. But at least take certain precautions. What if Gou or Makoto were having this issue. Just be more considerate and think of what you put others through” turning towards Albert and his coach “sorry for the delay, so let’s try this out and see how it goes”

Open water swimming went alright. They had brought a suit Haru would need to use with him to try out and adjust to knowing he could be quite picky. While open water swimming was not something he originally thought about for races, Haru found he didn’t mind and ended up spending a good amount of the day there.

While their coaches discussed more open water joint trainings Albert, Haru, and Gou talked about where they would get food. 

“Someplace not too expensive, I don’t have a ton of extra cash right now and you eat a lot” Haru just looked at Albert. 

“You should have practiced more and maybe you would have beat me” Albert said smirking while poking at Haru “I think I passed some restaurants on the way we can pick from those” 

“I’ll tell you where to go” Azuma cut in, finishing his conversation. “I know just the place for weirdos like yourselves, and it’ll still have good food for the rest of us”

“I want a photo of everyone here first” Albert said while pulling out his phone before anyone could walk away. “You may not use social media Haru, but I do” Albert got someone to take everyone’s photo, posting it to several of his pages before letting everyone leave for food.

Rin, scrolling on his phone to waste time, saw Albert post a photo with Haru, Gou, and the coaches tagged. Albert giving Haru bunny ears while Haru just looked off to the side as per usual. Both professional swimmers donning outfits for open water training. Unknown to him a frown started forming on his face as he read that apparently Haru had finally agreed to racing Albert in the next Open Water race Japan had.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
Something weird was going on with Gou’s brother, she couldn’t figure out what though. Talking on the phone with him had suddenly become awkward. With Haru’s art exhibit approaching soon and Rin visiting around the same time Gou wanted them to have a dinner with her family the night before the exhibit. Gou knew she needed to talk to her brother before that though and try and see what’s bothering him. They discussed it and decided to go back to Iwatobi with Makoto and Chigusa the weekend beforehand, so he could upkeep his grandmother’s house and visit with the Tachibanas while she met with her family and talked with her brother.

Haru didn’t quite know what was up with Rin, but he did notice he’d been more distant recently. He didn’t want to assume it was his fault, like last time, but he couldn’t help but feel like it was somehow. He was feeling down about it, but thankfully Nagisa decided to video call once he reached his house and that helped cheer him up. You just couldn’t be down around him it seemed. Him and Rai wanted to see Haru’s exhibit, so they were going to try and come down the following weekend for a quick tour of Tokyo and visit. Knowing Gou wouldn’t mind Haru invited them to stay with him, although he was sure Makoto would be glad to house them also. After setting up arrangements, Haru finished cleaning and gardening, fed the stays outside his house (not many came anymore but a few always still noticed when he came back home) took a bath and went to visit with the Tachibanas. While walking over he texted his parents to see if they were going to be able to make it next weekend.

Gou met with her mom and talked to her, trying to see if she had any idea what was going on with him. “You know he doesn’t tell me anything, I’m only his mother why would I be concerned over my own son’s wellbeing?” Miyako complained sarcastically. “Haru is going to at least say hello, right? I’ve grown used to seeing him, although I agree it’s probably best that he’s not here”

“Yeah, we are going to visit Dad’s and his grandmother’s graves together, so he’ll stop by either before or after that. Plus, we’re all heading back together also so you’ll see him eventually. And you will next weekend, you can still make it right?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it. You both are making us all dinner again beforehand right”

“Yes, so any requests let us know! I already know what Onii-chan will pick” Gou said turning as she saw her brother walk inside the house.

“Meat. I want steak” Rin smiled as he gave his mom and sister a hug each.

“You’re as bad with steak as Haru is mackerel” Gou teased

“There is no way in hell I’m that bad”

“Hey, he’s gotten better. We always eat a variety for dinner now, he just eats it for breakfast and lunch pretty often, except on weekends, I make him make us something different.”

As Rin thought inside his mind, his usual smile he sported for Haru’s crazy antics and obsessions slowly faded to something much more melancholily. “Rin please talk to me, to us, what is going on with you? You seem so down all of the sudden”

“Nothing I’m fine” Rin answered “Don’t worry about it”

“if it is truly nothing then tell us, we all three know you are bothered by something. Instead of dwelling on it alone get it out, let us talk about it together, big or small.” Miyako tried to reason with her son. He always wanted to try and shoulder everything on his own, even after all these years.

Rin did not want to say it, he didn’t even know how to say it or honestly what exactly was bothering him. “Just, I dunno, something about Haru’s open water training bothers me.” Rin put a hand through his hair “I don’t even understand why it just irks me”

They all got quiet for a moment each thinking to themselves about why, “You think maybe it could be the fact that Haru’s changing without you?” Gou suggested “Before he was so stubborn and resistant to change and you helped him with the relay, and then again with college, but now he’s changing all on his own, he’s growing as a person and since you’re in Australia you haven’t had as much influence in the direction he’s going like before.”

Rin rubbed the back of his neck looking down at his feet before shrugging “maybe. I just, I don’t feel like I know him anymore. He dances, fights, goes out in social gatherings, now he’s going to swim in open water instead of the pool…he even smiles more then he used to. Trying to get him to race got so difficult a month ago I just stopped trying. He even sees both of you more than I do”

“Rin honey Haru is still the same stubborn Haru, he just opened himself up to us a bit more” Miyako started rubbing her son’s back.

“Onii chan none of Haru’s changes came quickly you know, he’s still pretty stubborn, I just am also.” Gou smiled. “For instance, I found out here that he could dance at one of our cooking lessons and then it took months of me forcefully making him follow me to Stephen’s before he danced. Originally, he just sat at the bar drinking water watching out for me. The only reason he even started dancing with me was because it was easier to keep people off that way.” Gou moved back in her brother’s eye line when he tried to turn away.

“Also, do you know how long Albert has been texting and trying to call Haru to open water swim? A very long time. Since the last Olympics honestly, Haru just ignored him for months and months. And with fighting…that’s more complicated…” Gou got quiet and finally lost eye contact with her brother.

Rin, seeing the change in his sister put his hand on her shoulder “what is it? Why? Wasn’t it to protect you? That’s what Makoto said”  
“It is there’s just more to it than that, and I guess in a way you did help influence that but…I’m not supposed to know, so you can’t either. And you can’t get all hung up on it, it’s in the past” Gou said finally looking at her brother waiting confirmation.

“I won’t tell, what is it” Rin was really confused but waiting patiently for his sister as she gathered her thoughts.

“The reason Haru originally got trained in fighting was because he didn’t feel like he could protect me like mom asked him to…the only fights he had been in were with you and Sou. And he lost both pretty quickly. Sou pushed him into a vending machine and you guys fought before the relay. He was really insecure about that apparently. So, he talked to Makoto about it and he suggested training.” Gou looked down at her feet “This is from Makoto when I pestered him to tell me so you can’t tell anyone you know. I’m not supposed to.”

“I guess I can see that but he’s never had to fight really so of course he wouldn’t be good at it…this also doesn’t explain why he still does it, he’s all kinds of crazy Bruce Lee-like now I’ve seen that guys Youtube”

“He kept up with it because he hates it, and knew he’d forget everything if he didn’t. Well that was until the bet he lost at least” Gou laughed at the face Rin made “Kaito and him made some bet that really pissed him off, I’ve no clue what it was but it got him to participate in the tournament and when he lost he had to leave and train with Kaito as his sparring partner. Look, all this is to say that nothing he’s done has been fast, he’s still the stubborn Haru you know. You just helped open the door to him trying different things, things he might not have if he hadn’t been shown the beauty of it.”

Rin still annoyed but blushing a bit “fine whatever I’m over it” then rethinking “wait I’ve not one more question, what’s up with you and him anyways? And you mom what the crap”

“What? His mother isn’t here and my son isn’t most the time either so why not I don’t think I’m doing anything wrong” He mom turned her head, closing her eyes pointing her face toward the ceiling, while folding her arms. Silently thanking her mother for the distraction from answering his question, Gou smiled at the two of them and understood how Haru could say her and her mother were so much alike. While they argued Gou’s phone beeped receiving a text from Makoto:

_Hey, so I know you said you 2 were separate today, but you should get down here asap. And keep it a secret from Haru._


	18. Chapter 18

Haru’s eye began twitching. Ever since he arrived at the Tachibanas Ren and Ran have been driving him crazy. Ran had her ballet class today so they went to drop her off and hang out around town till she finished. The whole trip there he’s been asked questions and bugged by her. Once in class Ren started, and now that they’re off to pick her back up he’s sure she’ll start back. He has a feeling what they want but refusing to budge, there is no way he will let this work. 

After receiving the address Gou, Rin, and even their mom took the first train to town and decided to keep some distance at first. Thankfully they did so as they saw Haru, Makoto, and Ren walking back up to the ballet studio to presumably pick up Ran. They couldn’t hear what was being said but it was pretty obvious Haru was starting to lose his cool with whatever Ren was trying to get him to do. Once seeing them go inside they slowly approached and found a window into the studio to peer into as the group walked into the now empty class.

Makoto knew what his brother and sister were trying to do, and it’ll probably work in the end. Haru always had a weakness for the two of them, especially Ran. But for now he needed to step in before Haru loses his temper and does something he regrets. “Ran, Ren stop. He said no, several times at this point, why can’t you let this go? What’s going on?”

They both looked down and then towards each other. “Just confess Ran it’ll be easier.”

Ran looked up and noticed Haru was refusing to even make eye contact at this point, she toed the floor for a moment before sighing and finally confessing. “I told everyone in my ballet class I was going to get you to be my partner…my teacher agreed to let me as long as you could dance properly so I needed to see if you could.” She fiddled with her hands together some before mumbling “I just really wanted to dance with you like Gou has”

Makoto just rubbed his eyes, Haru’s eyes had gone wide for a moment from surprise before he glanced from the side of his eye at the two twins, “How did you learn I even knew how to?”

“Mom told us! Apparently, she knew your mother when they were younger, and she said your mom did so she was sure she made you learn.” Ren supplied.

“I think she may also have seen a video your mom sent before she alluded to but refused to confirm out of fear of your rath” Makoto added afterwards laughing nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“I hate you all” Haru said to himself before looking over and seeing Ran’s sad face. Sighing to himself, he walked over to her. He was going to regret this he just knew it.

Haru stopped in front of Ran and folded his arms staring at her waiting. She looked up and wasn’t sure what he wanted so she glanced at her older brother. “I think he’s waiting for you to ask him something properly” Makoto supplied. He knew Haru would probably cave.

Ran’s eyes got big with surprise, and then was a bit embarrassed but quietly asked “Haru, would you dance with me for my ballet recital?”

Haru waited till she finally looked up at him and “yes I’ll dance with you. Next time ask properly first instead” he paused and then looking away “I only danced for my mother, before Kou, so this isn’t a small gift. Remember that” Ran got so excited she ran up and hugged Haru around the waist. Around then the teacher came in, some young blonde girl around Haru’s age obviously hearing that he agreed. 

“So I hope you don’t mind but I’ll need to make sure you know the basics as well as can do the lifts properly so no one gets injured” Haru just nodded, then realizing something “I don’t have my shoes”

“I may have grabbed them Haru-chan” Makoto smiled as he pulled them from his swim bag, still smiling as Haru glared back at him. Haru started stripping making only the teacher and Makoto blush. “What are you doing?” Makoto reached to try and stop him but was far too slow.

“I can’t dance in these” he shrugged and went about stretching and searching on his phone for something. Finishing with his phone he stretched a bit more before finally setting up to start. The Matsuoka’s started stretching themselves glancing from the window for far too long. 

Makoto went to the ‘restroom’ and walked out to find Gou and finding her whole family. “Hey, wow didn’t know everyone was coming. He’s about to now so sorry for the wait, I’ve never even gotten to see this so it should be good.” Waving to all of them he came back to hearing Haru fight with the instructor

“No”

“Yes”

“No”

“Yes”

“No”

“Yes, you need to do a performance, a piece you can’t just make up something I need to see if you can follow a routine”

“No, you need to see me dance, if I can’t dance free I won’t.”

“Fine whatever I don’t care anymore” the teacher threw her hands in surrender and went to the side of the room to observe.

Haru was now dressed in just his jammers, and ballet shoes his mom got him. “Are those new Haru? I don’t recognize them.” Haru’s jammers were from the company he was sponsored for. They had finally convinced him to try a color other than black, choosing a deep but bright blue to play off his eyes, with black stipes contouring with his thighs on each outer side. The only other small touch being a dolphin surrounding a lily Haru had drawn and colored and requested them add. The company actually loved the idea of having Haru’s artwork on his own swimsuit and gladly added it, placing them at the bottom of each outer leg between to the black stripes. 

“Mhm, they’re my casual pair” 

Makoto squatted down and looked at the small artwork “you drew this didn’t you? That’s amazing Haru how cool!” Haru just blushed a little an turned away from Makoto’s direction. 

Makoto stepped to the side and connected Haru’s phone to the sound system and played the song he had found. Once it began Haru started, light at first, a few basics and gradually progressed as he warmed up. Adding kicks, turns, leaps, footwork, whatever he felt while the song played. At the peak of the song he added some leaps and spins before adding some more footwork, just feeling out the song. Before he realized it, the song ended. He had only intended to dance to a bit of it not the whole thing, darn.

Everyone was speechless, inside and outside. “That was beautiful” the teacher raved. “you’re far better than I was expecting, although I can tell a few points you may need to work on. Now if you feel confident enough maybe we can practice some of the lifts and such” Haru nodded and went to grab Ran when the teacher reached out and tried to touch his arm. He quickly pulled it away and looked back at her confused. “You can’t dance with Ran until I trust you won’t injure her, you’ll need to dance with me” Haru stopped everything and just looked at her, before looking down at the floor trying to decide if he was comfortable with this.

Someone outside was not comfortable with this, at all. Gou was practically glaring at the girl’s hand that had reached out. She could tell the girl just wanted to dance with him and it upset her way more then it probably should. Forcing herself to look calm again she was just grateful that Rin was too shocked at Haru dancing ballet to notice because he would definitely know something was up. Miyako was not however and saw how upset her daughter had gotten.

Haru was not comfortable with this. He already hated having to do this in front of people, having to dance with some stranger was not okay. But he already told Ran he would, damn it why. Feeling a quick light hand on his shoulder Haru looked to Makoto. “maybe you don’t have to dance with her, we already know you can, maybe just do the lift and whatever other move she wanted to test it.” Makoto then looked to the teacher, who reluctantly agreed. 

They did some basic moves to know he could support her properly before trying the bigger moves. After a few lifts Haru refused to do anymore. That should be fine, and he was uncomfortable enough. The teacher agreed to letting him perform with her. “Can we bring our own outfits?”

“Oh yes, we’ll let you decide what you both want to wear, just be sure to let me know so I can approve, although I doubt that’ll be a problem.” She looked him up and down. “Also, Ran told me you live in Tokyo but I’ll need you in here every so often so I can see how you progress, for Ran’s sake of course” 

Haru totally missing the nonspoken meaning just nodded and moved away from her, finally. Walking towards Ran Haru handed her his phone, she looked confused until he spoke up “I’ll need to send Hana a photo, so she can start to get ideas for our outfits, if you want her to that is” Ran’s eyes lit up jumping on Haru’s back. Luckily Kou had already prepared him for this and now he hardly moved as he just supported her to keep her up. She attempted to take a selfie and failed. Makoto agreed and took a photo with his phone saying he’d send it to her for them. “Next weekend when you come, we can have her get your measurements”

Finally prying Ran off him, Haru went to get dressed when he saw Ren approach. “Why, um…why did you learn to dance if you don’t even like it” Haru stopped lifting his shirt over his head and looked to be deep in thought before finally answering him shrugging “because it made her happy” then looking at Ren seeing he wanted more “my mom was gone often and I missed her a lot, so spending the little time we get together, seeing her happy is worth it” Thinking of his mother always put a small smile on his face. “Sometimes loving someone is enough to make it worth it.” To that Haru finished getting dressed “You all owe me pool time for this”

“Do you have a picture of her” Ran asked and when Haru looked back confused “your mother.” 

Haru got out his wallet “younger you mean, or current?” 

Makoto and his siblings were shocked, while she asked none of them expected him to actually have a photo. “You have an older one?” Makoto asked

“My grandmother gave me one to keep while they were gone” 

“Both please” Ran answered

Haru looked through his wallet and pulled out two small photos, both laminated. “The originals are at home, but I made copies” passing them over to her. Her two bothers gathered around her to see. One photo was his mom dancing on stage, ballet actually. The other was a selfie his mom took from the Olympics wearing Haru’s gold medal. 

“That’s your mother? My mom showed me some of her work, she was amazing” They all jumped to the sound of the teacher’s voice who had somehow huddled behind them to see the photos also. “no wonder” she looked up and smiled at Haru “Why are the photos laminated though?”

“Water” was all the four of them said, which confused the ballet instructor, but she didn’t feel like she’d get an explanation if she asked so she let it go.

“Hey” Ren began pulling on Haru’s arm, “can we come and look at some old photos of your parents?” 

“Oh, please that would be so fun! I wanna see too!” Ran pulled on his other arm. “We can bring photos of our mom too! It’ll be fun!”

“I think my grandmother kept photos someplace, just give me a chance to find them first” releasing his arms from the two of them he looked to Makoto “want some cookies with it?”

“Chocolate chip please, Haru-chan” smiling at his best friend “want me to invite Rin and Gou? It might be fun to see their parents’ photos also”

“drop the chan” Haru rolled his eyes “I guess, we weren’t supposed to see each other but if she’s alright with it sure”

When Ren and Ran took off to talk with the teacher (Ren trying to flirt and failing) Makoto approached Haru as they leaned up beside a window “you know you aren’t helping her crush on you” Makoto kept his eyes focused on his sister.

“I know”

“You’ve always had a weakness for them both though huh? They can always talk you into almost anything.” Makoto laughed lightly before getting serious again “It’ll make telling her that much harder. I don’t know how she’ll take it” To that Haru didn’t respond closing his eyes before Ren and Ran began to pull him towards the store for cookie supplies. “Pool first”

Walking out of the studio, Makoto forgot who was outside as he texted Gou and Rin to see if they wanted to come over to Haru’s later, immediately regretting it after hearing the two phones go off right behind them. Turning around Haru peered around the corner ignoring Makoto’s attempts to keep him away finding three redheads trying to sneak off and failing. 

“No strawberries. No meat” was all he said as he walked away stopping at Makoto to just glare at him “no green curry”.

“Haruuuu!”


	19. Chapter 19

Walking towards the Nanase residence the three Matsuokas were each in thought. Miyako over the expression she saw on her daughter, Rin on just how shocked he was to see Haru dance, ballet especially. Gou was on how bad she felt for invading on something Haru obviously was uncomfortable showing others. It also made her feel bad that she made him dance with her in the first place. 

“I don’t know if I’m okay with what I just saw or not” Rin finally said out loud “and now I can’t unsee it or even talk to Sosuke about it!”

“You better not, it was obviously something private, we shouldn’t have been there.”

“eh, if Makoto invited us, I’m sure it’s not as big of a deal as you’re making it to be. What I don’t get is how? They guy hates being touched, which is usually kinda involved in dancing with someone.”

“I think it’s probably less he hates being touched and more that he’s very selective over who he’s comfortable with. That’s why he has always been able to dance with his mother, and now Gou, and possibly soon Ran, but the idea of having to dance with the teacher bothered him so much.” She then looked to Gou “if you feel that bad just apologize, we all can” Miyako stopped her son from talking back with just a look. 

“Why did you decide to come walk with us to Haru’s anyway?” Gou asked her mom

“Oh Mrs. Tachibana and I are having a lady’s night out since all our kids are gone. I already told Haru he’s on dinner duty” 

Finally reaching the stairs between Haru’s and Makoto’s house. Haru had gotten so used to seeing the ladies off he went ahead and met her down there and waited with them till Makoto’s mom came out. 

“Haruka, I wanted to apologize. We shouldn’t have been invading your privacy.”

Gou looking up at him “Me too Haru, I’m sorry”

Rin just rubbed his neck looking off until his mother elbowed him “ditto, me too geez. Sorry man”

Haru getting over the shock of the whole thing stared at them a few minutes until hearing Mrs. Tachibana heading towards them woke him up, “It’s fine, but thank you…for apologizing”

Miyako just smiled at him before turning to her friend, “you ready?”

“I’ve been ready for the last 20 years” Mrs. Tachibana just giggled and waved at the group before turning to leave. “I’ll text Makoto when I’m back, if you all don’t mind keeping up with them until then for me”

Walking in the door they immediately smelled the cookies Haru had made making Gou smile and Rin gag. Then beside them, boxes of pizza were stacked. 

“We ordered pizza so Haru wouldn’t have to cook so much food, we have pepperoni, meat lovers, veggie, cheese, and Haru’s fish pizza that guy only makes for him” Makoto laughs “how did you even manage that?”

“He kept seeing me add canned mackerel to his pizza and decided he’d make it himself with fresh.”

Gou placed her photo albums and box in a stack by Haru’s and Makotos. They ate the pizza first before clearing the area and putting out one person’s set of photo albums at a time, to keep everything organized. 

The Tachibanas went first, seeing their mom and dad so young always made the twins laugh.

“Hey Haru, is that your mom?” 

Haru leaned over “yes actually” 

“Our mom always said they were friends. I never knew who this was before, that’s so cool” Ran smiled “So our family has been friends for years before us” Haru gave a small smile back at her before turning back to his own photo album.

Next was Rin and Gou’s parents, their mother so young Gou really did look just like her. Seeing shots of their father always brought back memories for Rin, smiling at some of his dad’s photographs. 

“Are we still on for in the morning?” Gou asked looking toward Haru

“Yes, I just need to run and swim first” before Gou could protest “I have to pick up something from my parents before we go. I might as well swim while I’m there”

“I guess, just don’t take too long”

“Where are you headed” Makoto asked, noticing Rin and Ran just staring at the two. 

“Oh, to visit his grandmother and my father’s graves before we leave” Gou said, “I almost forgot, did you want to join us Onii-chan?”

Rin’s face lightened up “Sure, I’ll actually join Haru in his workout if that’s alright. I’ll just sleep here”

“You didn’t bring your pillow did you” Haru stared flatly at Rin

“Well, no I didn’t know I was going to stay, I mean…I don’t have to I guess”

“You can just have my bed, but we aren’t sharing again”

“Hey, I only did that once!”

“We shared twice”

“Australia was your fault”

“Yours” 

“Y-“ Rin got cut off has Ren threw a pillow at his and Haru’s head 

“I think we’re done with these photos, I wanna see Harunii’s now”

Putting all the others away they spread out Haru’s photographs, all the early photos nicely organized by his grandmother in albums. Haru did look like his mother, but even more so his grandmother, having the same deep blue eyes but with a less expressive face. There were only a few young shots of his father but the silent lost in thought face definitely came from him.

“I’m still kind of surprised your mother dances, she seemed so…well…I don’t know um...” Makoto glanced at Haru who only shrugged,

“your mom wasn’t always a mom”

“That’s true I guess”

“Aw I was hoping for more shots of your father, I wanted to know what he looked like” Ran pouted

“His parents only sent a few for my grandmother”

“She’s with some dude here but it doesn’t look like your dad, kinda does yours though” Ren pointed at Gou.

Passing the album over to her, Rin peered over his sister’s shoulder and they both got quiet and just stared in shock. 

“What, is it him?” Makoto couldn’t stand not knowing

The photograph showed Haru’s mother early high-school age in a fancy dress standing beside their father, Toraichi. He had his arm around her as she held up a trophy.

“It is, but…how?” Gou couldn’t look away from the photo.

“If your mother tried to steal my dad, I’m gonna kill her” Rin glared at Haru

Haru just huffed and then sighed shaking his head.

“Um Rin I’m pretty sure she didn’t seeing as you two aren’t related” Ran added looking between the two boys

“Yeah well, be glad” Rin added

“I am” Haru got up turning towards the kitchen.

“Hey don’t walk away from me!”

“I’m getting the cookies idiot”

After an early morning run that ended with a race, then swimming that ended in a few races both Rin and Haru felt more comfortable with their friendship. Spending some time catching up, listening to Rin’s stories from Australia while walking to pick up Gou, Haru felt himself relax. Not realizing how tense he had been, he hadn’t felt this calm for a while. 

“Why do you have the bag?” Rin tried peering in to see what it held. 

“you’ll see”

Picking up Gou and his mother, the four decided to walk to the graves together. Rin kept looking at his mother but couldn’t get himself to ask. What if she didn’t know about Haru’s mother and dad? And did it really matter what they were to each other now? He didn’t think it was worth disturbing the peaceful air around them to find out. 

Arriving at the Matsuoka’s grave first they all helped clean it up, Rin fist bumping his father afterwards as always. Haru looked in his bag and left some flowers at his grave. A small bundle of flowers all staying around the same shade as a cherry blossom. He then put down a carved and painted cherry blossom. Gou then put down some incense

Miyako and Haru just looked at each other, and she smiled at him. “Thank you, and that wood carving is amazing. I’m sure he loves it”

Haru just nodded. After waiting for the incense to finish burning, he gave a long bow to Toraichi, “I’m going to head to my grandmother’s grave now”, he turned and bowed long to the rest of the Matsuokas “thank you for letting me join”

Starting to walk away, “Haru wait” Gou ran up to him with her mother and brother trailing behind. “We wanted to visit your grandmother also, if you don’t mind.”

Seeing her gravestone, they could tell it was well taken care of. They cleaned it as well and Haru looked in his bag and pulled out another bundle of flowers, these various flowers of all shades. Placing that down he pulled out another wooden carving of two dolphins, one large and one small, curled into each other. Gou placed down the extra incense she brought and looked to Haru, “The flowers are all the ones she used to keep in her garden.” He looked to his grandmother’s grave and silently tried to convey how much she meant to him and how much he still loved and missed her. Looking at all the old photos brought back the familiar warmth she always gave his house, making it more of a home again. After a moment, once the incense finished, he bowed to his grandmother, as did the others, much like Toraichi grave before they all began to head back. Not much was said as they all found contentment with each other, everyone keeping their eyes on the ocean.


	20. Chapter 20

While being in Iwatobi was fun, Haru and Gou were both happy to be home in Tokyo again. They were going to fully enjoy this week before everyone arrived and it got crazy again. Well Gou was going to try to, but she couldn’t seem to turn her brain or heart off. She still kept thinking of the ballet instructor and Haru dancing. She hated not being able to say anything. To make things worse, the whole thing just made her wish Haru and her were more intimate in their relationship. In the beginning they held hands and kissed (small soft kisses) occasionally in the apartment, things got so busy recently they didn’t even do that anymore. Dates were right out with their schedules clashing so much. 

If they were going to reveal their relationship, this next weekend would be the best chance they got. Finding the time to bring it up to him before that was another matter. 

As much as she wanted to be mad at Haru, she knew they both just needed to talk things out. Haru admitted he wasn’t sure how this dating thing went and told her they both needed to work on communicating. So, since she was the one with the problem, she needed to tell him. 

It seemed fate was on her side as his school’s swim and Kaito’s fighting practice got cancelled for different reasons and left Haru’s Tuesday afternoon wide open. 

Walking home from classes with Gou, Haru could tell something was up. He decided he’d make one of her favorite dishes for dinner in hopes to improve her mood. After picking out ingredients they walked home and Haru immediately went into the kitchen to start prepping for dinner. But as he began, he felt a head gently lean against his back. 

“Haru…can we um…talk first” 

“Sure.” Feeling her head lift off Haru turned and looking at Gou realized this was going to be a longer conversation, so he took off his apron and sat down in the living room.

“So, I have a few things. First, can we tell everyone we are dating next weekend? I don’t want to hide it anymore, and I know your worried about my brother, but I think he suspects anyways. I want everyone to know we’re together if you are okay with that.”

Haru hadn’t realized that their decision to not tell anyone till they were sure had bothered Gou so much. This worked out in his favor though since one of his art pieces would have probably revealed their relationship anyways. “Of course, we can tell your family at dinner before and then everyone else when we see them before the event, if that’s alright.” 

“That’s perfect, but what about your family…are you not going to tell them?”

“Of course, they just are hard to get ahold of. My dad’s got a major business venture this coming weekend.” Haru looked down at his hands “He said they’d try to make but he couldn’t promise, and they would have to leave right after.”

“So they literally haven’t even seen you since the Olympics and now they aren’t even sure if they’ll come to your first gallery showing?” Gou didn’t want to hate his parents even before meeting them, but she was starting to have a hard time.

Haru just shrugged “It’s fine, he’ll try that’s all I need. I promise I’ll tell them when I get a chance” Haru got up thinking the conversation was over but saw Gou’s face and sat back down waiting.

Once Gou got over her anger, she took some deep breaths and tried her best to try and explain. How do you tell someone like Haru you want more affection, attention, and intimacy and have him understand and not just stare wide-eyed. “I need, I would like us to uh…to be more physical? Not physical-physical but more intimate maybe? No that sounds bad too. We don’t, you know, hold hands or kiss much anymore” Gou was now as red as her hair she was so embarrassed.

Haru kept quiet until he was sure Gou was finished. He wasn’t sure if his silence helped or hurt the situation more.

“I just feel like we went right back into friendship again, even though we’re supposed to be together. And I like being friends with you and I do not want to lose that, but I can’t help wanting more. I want to go on dates and hold your hand and…maybe…cuddle and stuff. Seeing you dance with that blonde chick bothered me because I couldn’t say anything while she flirted, or whatever that crap was, with you…Also, I’m sorry I made you dance with me when you don’t like it. We don’t have to anymore if you’re uncomfortable with it.” 

“I don’t mind”

“you sure? I don’t want it to be something your making yourself do for my sake, like with Ran…I can tell you only gave because of her. And I know you aren’t big on physical contact”

Haru went pink himself “I don’t mind, if it’s with you”

“on what, dancing…or physical contact?”

Looking away from her as his face progressively become redder, “both”

Finally facing her he noticed she was waiting on him to elaborate, so he looked down to gather his thoughts together and then after a few minutes looked her in the eye. “I didn’t mean to make you feel like I didn’t want this either, I do want a relationship with you and I enjoy being close with you…both physically and just being around you. Your presence, and your touch, doesn’t bother me like most people.” He took a deep breath “I will try ask to hold your hand…and stuff…more…and take you on dates. I didn’t mean for things to get so busy you felt like I forgot about you, I could never forget about you.”

As if remembering he forgot something “And I enjoy dancing with you, while I don’t like the crowds, I don’t think I’d like to see you dancing with anyone else either. If dancing with Ran will bother you, I’ll tell her I can’t”

Well at least it wasn’t just her, and Gou couldn’t help but remember her mother was right. It made her feel special knowing she was one of the few he enjoyed being with. “Thank you, Haru, for telling me all this I know it wasn’t easy. While I appreciate the consideration, you can dance with Ran it doesn’t bother me. Also, how about we take turns who comes up with a date? I shouldn’t put it all on you. I could’ve come up with a date myself and never did either. It may have to wait till after your gallery though.”

Haru smiled at her and put his hand on top of hers “that’s fine” standing up he stops before walking away, and leans down “Just…be patient with me, please” then kisses her before heading into the kitchen for dinner. 

Glad that was off her shoulders the rest of the evening was spent relaxing watching movies curled up on the couch. After Haru finished his bath he joined her and after a few minutes Gou felt a gentle tap on her hand. Looking down and moving her hand a bit she saw Haru intertwine their fingers together. That lasted about a half hour until she felt a gentle tug on her hand. Laughing to herself she moved herself closer to Haru on the couch. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, trust me I’ll never mind getting to be near you. No need to ask permission for what we’ve already done either, just…just ask before you try anything new”. Haru nodded and she curled herself with him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Haru's parents

The week passed faster than either planned and soon It was already time for the dinner. Rin had stayed to visit with his mother a little longer afterwards heading to Samezuka to visit the underclassmen, then stayed with Sosuke meeting up with Haru for all his training sessions with his coach, much to Ryuji’s dismay. Nagisa and Rai just arrived and were staying with Makoto and taking a tour of Tokyo with him and Chigusa.

With Gou’s mother on her way they started prepping dinner. They decided on a surf and turf style meal: steak with shrimp and scallops. Haru wanted fish but Gou vetoed it. Dessert was a strawberry cheesecake, something Gou insisted on. Since it was her family, Haru didn’t fight too much. Currently though, Gou was watching Haru in the kitchen, turning extra strawberries into roses. “Um, don’t get me wrong they are beautiful, but why are you carving strawberries?”

Haru just shrugged as he finished and picked up another strawberry.

“I need you to use words Haru, please”

Haru finally stopped, but just sat there for a while. Gou had learned already to just wait till he was ready. “I guess, it’s just something I do when I’m trying not to think, or feel things…to keep busy”

Haru must be worried still. Being someone who talks so rarely and hates confrontation having to do something like this must be a lot. “So you can carve fruit and wood, dance, sing not that you’ll admit it, paint, cook any other hidden talents?”

Haru thought for a moment, “I can knit”

To that, Gou couldn’t help but laugh “You’re like a woman in a Jane Austin novel. Now you just need to learn to paint fine china” She glanced at Haru “wait you can paint china?”

Haru wouldn’t make eye contact “She only let me help once” Gou stopped laughing and looked at Haru now, “my grandmother taught me to paint, including pottery…and china. But she only let me paint a flower, near the handle of a teacup. She’s also the one who taught me to knit”

“Who taught you to carve? Wood and fruit and stuff”

“Myself. After she died, and my parents were gone I spent a lot of time alone, so it was something to do.”

“So, you did that cause you were bored?”

“Not just that, I read, painted, drew mostly. Sometimes I would carve things or knit” Haru got quitter “I only danced if I was missing my mother though”

Seeing Haru danced so well spoke for how often he must have missed her. And this helped her realize how much time Haru probably spent alone in his house. She knew he spent time with the Tachibanas but even with that, he must have had a lot of time alone. She wanted to ask him about the song she sometimes hears him sing softly to himself when he’s painting but knew this wasn’t the time. It also impressed her on how many things Haru taught himself. Where most kids would probably watch television or play games, aside from swimming or the bath, Haru learned so many different things just as a means to not notice how alone he was.

“I can fish” Gou waited for Haru to look at her before she continued, “I would whenever I missed my father. He took me once or twice with him on small fishing trips, just him, Rin and me. Once he died Rin got obsessed with swimming, and I needed something to feel close to him…also so I didn’t forget him you know. So, I fished. Nothing major of course, but I’m pretty good now. I could catch us dinner no problem.”

Gou was standing next to Haru, who was still sitting on a stool by a pile of strawberry roses in their small kitchen now and watched as Haru finally stopped, turned to face her and buried his forehead on her upper stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist. Gou started playing with his hair as she heard him take a deep breath, feeling the hot air pull through her shirt and warm her skin. These were the moments she enjoyed the most.

Sadly as she thought that the doorbell rang. Haru reluctantly let go and started towards the fridge to add his flowers to garnish the cheesecake they had made the night before while she went to let her mother and brother in.

Dinner went well, the food was wonderfully received and now they were all just casually conversing. Well, all but Haru, after leaving to clean up the dinner dishes, he sat just listening to everyone. Gou wanted to get this over with but knew Haru would need a push, so she gently poked his hand and got him to intertwine their fingers together, giving a gentle squeeze. Clearing her throat to get her mom and brother to stop for a moment, she then turned her eyes towards Haru to see how he wanted to do this. He looked back at her with a frightened determination. She felt his hand shake some as he stood up, looked towards her mother glancing at Rin, and took a deep bow “can I have permission to date your daughter?”

While both Miyako and her son had expected this honestly, it still was quite a shock. Miyako looked to her son who just gave a wave of his hand as he glared. “I think it’s honestly up to Gou, but both Rin and I would be honored if you did. I can’t think of anyone else I trust her with more.”

“If you hurt her, at all, I will kill you” Rin glared at Haru and Gou before looking off to the side.

“Thank you both, I know we could have decided this alone, but we wanted to make sure you were both okay with it also” Gou smiled to her family as she gently rubbed circled on Haru’s knuckles.

Haru nodded “thank you” and took a deep breath finally able to relax. That was until…

“Have you informed your parents yet Haru?” Miyako asked

“No, can you believe they probably are not even going to make his first gallery showing? They work too much if you ask me” Gou had placed both her hands on the table as she stared at her mom and brother a mix of anger and disbelief on her face.

“Why don’t you call them?” Rin asked, feeling a little bad for Haru, his parents rarely could make much.

“My dad has an important meeting and business deal; I don’t want to bother him.”

“Oh, nonsense this is important. Just try calling your mother and if she answers see what she says”

Haru gave Miyako a look of ‘do I have to’ before sighing and going into his room to get his phone.

“Don’t hide out in there come out here and talk” the Matsuokas had all moved to the couch and left a spot for Haru in the midde. Great he thought as he sat down.

A short greeting to his mother and an inquiry about his father was all he got out before his mom wanted to see him better and made him switch to his laptop for a video chat. Once on and she saw all the guests she waved and greeted everyone before leaving to get his father. “He should be just finishing his business meeting; he’ll have a lot of work to finish if we want to stop by for your event tomorrow, so he won’t have long”

“You are both coming?” Haru’s eyes got wide with surprise.

A smile appeared on her face, “of course. It was difficult for your father to move things, but he pulled some strings” afterwards she got up from the couch where she was sitting and walked away from the camera for a moment.

Rin was watching this whole thing from the sidelines, so this was the women his dad knew when he was younger, before his mother. He had so many questions he wanted to ask but held off since that had nothing to do with the current conversation.

Haru looked nervously at the others, he wanted to warn them but wasn’t sure on how or what to warn them on. He decided just to keep his mouth shut and see how it goes.

After just a few minutes, they could hear some background conversation as his father hung up his phone and walked in front of the camera and sat beside his wife. He looked at everyone, lastly Haru giving a small nod. “Hello Haruka”

Haru nodded back. “So what did you want to tell us with all your guests there honey” His mom had a look in her eye that said she already guessed it.

Haru looked at his mother not saying anything for a moment, before finally saying “Gou and I are dating now, I wanted you and dad to know”

“That waterfall is going to be so sad now you know” she smiled and laughed to herself “How are you going to break it to it?” the Matsuokas all tried hard not to laugh and failed while Haru just rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling as his dad did the same

“Honey leave the boy alone”

She still giggled “sorry sorry.” After calming down she glanced at Gou “take care of him for me and tomorrow find me, I would like to speak with you alone some if that’s alright” her smile remaining letting Gou know it wasn’t anything bad.

“sure, no problem, I’ll have Haru text you my number”

“Also know that he does know how to do the Dirty Dancing lift” Yet again Haru and his dad mimicked each other as they brought two fingers to rub between their eyes. “What? Every girl should get to experience that. It’s why I taught him to, and I know he isn’t going to tell her”

Gou looked shocked and turned to Haru who still was rubbing between his eyes “you do?” Haru just nodded

“It’s the best gift I could give you, congratulations” After that, she glanced over at Miyako “It’s nice to see you again, it’s been some time” Rin and Gou’s ears perked up.

“It has, thanks for the flowers by-the-way, they’re always beautiful” Miyako just gently smiled back

“You are welcome, it isn’t what I want but it’s the least I can do since I can’t stop by in person”

“I’m sure he knows.” Miyako looked down for a moment “he always wanted to apologize, to you both you know. He always meant to”

Yui Nanase’s eye grew large and for a moment looked just like Haru’s. She glanced at her husband who just patted her leg “he never told you? He wrote us a postcard actually…” her eyes got a bit watery and she stopped to try and dry them before continuing “right—right before the accident actually. I’m so sorry I figured you knew already. I will bring it with us tomorrow. It isn’t much honestly I can tell he was in a hurry, but still, you deserve to read it yourself.”

Miyako’s eyes were watering and she didn’t bother stopping them “Even so, I would like that very much, thank you for keeping it all this time.”

“Of course, he always meant a lot to me. You both did.” She looked at Rin and Gou before turned back to Miyako “you made a wonderful family for yourselves” and looking at Rin “Toraichi had no regrets, always remember that. He was very proud of his family.”

Things got quiet, no one really knowing what to say when Haru’s dad finally spoke up. Clearing his throat “Haruka, have you talked with Ito recently? I sent him some companies I am working with overseas that are interested in something potentially. Don’t feel you have to comply with them, but I would appreciate it if you’d at least hear them out. If you do decide to work with them, just let one of us know. Also, send me the dates for your open water races again, I need to double-check some things” His wife leaned over and whispered something in his ear “oh yes I forgot, I’ve been doing some business with some company near Hasetsu, that’s the home town of that ice skater kid you liked right?” Looking off to the side “I was thinking of taking some time off, and I can probably get us a great deal for renting a hotel out nearby if you and your friends are interested” looking at Rin “especially if he would like to go, he’s quite influential here in Japan.” Everyone appeared shocked but Haru, and Gou wondered how he couldn’t be upset at his father, but he didn’t seem fazed at all. They all waited for Haru to answer.

“I’d like that, very much” a small smile appeared on his face before he looked to Rin

“Um, sure. Sounds fun to me, thanks”

“Great, invite whoever you like, he’ll probably be able to just book the hotel or a few floors. Just let us know how any rooms we need. We will let you know when we’re able to arrange it.” Haru’s mom finished smiling and without her eyes leaving the camera grabbed her husband’s ear before he got up off the couch.

“Ow, alright. Um…I uh, I’m proud of you son and I love you” Haru’s dad spoke softly.

Haru just stared open-mouthed to the screen until Gou pinched his arm “Ow, I uh, thanks and I love you both” Haru glanced at Gou from the side of his eye and rubbed his arm

“I just knew you’d be perfect for him from the moment I saw you” Yui just winked at her, waved goodbye to everyone and ended the call.

Everyone sat there staring until Rin finally spoke up “well that was awkward as hell” he then glanced at his mom, “so care to explain what you two were going on about?”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru's mom and Gou meet face-to-face

Haru came back to the living room and sat down after passing out tea to everyone. This gave Miyako time to gather her thoughts.

“So Haru’s mother, Yui, and Toraichi grew up together she being a little bit older then him. They we’re dance partners. And no Rin, they didn’t date. From how your father used to talk I get the feeling it was more like a brother-sister bond. Your father was an amazing dancer though.” Miyako’s cheeks flushed a bit as she remembered.

“What did he apologize for? What happened?” Gou looked to her mother for clarification

She sighed “Haru’s mom, Yui, was an amazing dancer, she had a natural talent and passion no one could match” she glanced at Haru “I’m guessing it’s where you get yours from. Anyways, she was guaranteed to make it huge in the dance world. But she met Haru’s father and gave it all up.” Toraichi always thought it was Hiroshi’s fault”

“Hiroshi is my father’s name” Haru added

“They got in a huge fight about it, neither being great at talking things out, and stopped talking to each other. Yui left to follow Hiroshi and only came back when she was pregnant with you Haru. In the meantime, Toraichi met me and we fell in love and had you two. He realized he finally understood why she left dancing but was too stubborn to ever say anything.” She got quiet for a moment before she continued “It was sad really, your grandmothers were close friends also, and Toraichi was close to your grandmother as well Haru, but after the fight he stopped talking to them both. He always wanted to apologize but I never thought he got the chance, I guess he must have sent her something last minute before his last sailing. I’m glad, he should’ve just written her years ago”

Things started to make more since now. “His grandmother had a photo of the two on them together, from one of her dancing competitions. It’s where we first saw them together” Rin admitted to his mother.

“So, dad could dance too?” Gou looked to her mother

“yes, he was really good, nowhere near Yui, but still probably the best male dancer in Iwatobi. It never could match his passion for swimming though, but he still always impressed me. I guess I have Yui to thank for that also.” She leaned down towards her daughter “you know he also knew the dirty dancing lift”

“He did?”

“My mother’s obsessed with Patrick Swayze”

Laughing “So was Toraichi. You know, I see a lot of your mother in you. She had a passion for dancing my husband could never understand. His passion was always expressed with competing, recognition, much like my sons.” She turned to Haru, “The times I saw your mom dance, the love and passion she put in it, never meant to be for others, she danced solely for herself. For the joy she took in it”

Haru smiled thinking of his mother “she still dances, even if she thinks she’s alone”. Feeling he should try to open up more to this family, “My father and I used to sneak and watch her. He always loved my mother’s dancing”

“Well you are so going to teach me that dance move now I hope you know” Gou looked to Haru and then her mom “now I want to watch the movie”

They found it online and watched it before everyone turned in to bed, Haru stepping in Gou’s room to give her a small kiss without being seen before heading into his own room.

The evening of the gallery arrived, Gou and her mother ran and lightly swam while Haru and Rin went to training before Haru had to leave to help set up and clean himself up at Makoto’s which was closer. They were all quite excited to see his work, especially Rin and Miyako seeing as neither had seen any of his work, aside from a few drawing Rin caught him working on growing up.

They were all dressed nicely walking into the museum, meeting up with Sosuke and running into Asahi, Kisumi, and Ikuya on the way in. They decided to save his for last and check out the other displays first. There were more classic style painters, one that did more pottery with a traditional Japanese flair. On the last display before his they found Makoto, Chigusa, and Stephen. It was an artist who mixed painting on people themselves and placed them within nature in a photograph. Then proceeded to add her own painting on top of the picture, being talented enough to make the picture come alive with a life of its own. It took a bit to really grasp and take in, the art being beautiful and very unique. The whole group started on Haru’s section and right away spotting him, dressed stylishly in a Japanese style suit, modern touches added making in known it was a piece made by Hana. The blue accents in the black suit mixed with his blue dress shoes and earrings made his eyes shine almost to an unreal extent. His hair actually being fixed for once, Haru cleaned up amazingly. Hana saw the group and waved to Gou, Kaito leaning on Haru turned and saluted to everyone. While not quite as nicely dressed as everyone else, the fact he wasn’t wearing fighting clothes was amazing itself.

Before the group could say hello however, two sharply dressed businesspeople walked up to Haru. Gou looked to him to see if it was someone he knew and when she saw a small smile appear, she realized who it was.

“His parents arrived, that’s great” Makoto spoke for everyone else who couldn’t figure out who they were.

Yui dressed in a simple black dress, the skirt flaring out loosely to her knees. Hiroshi wore a typical business suit, but one that was obviously high class. Walking up to Haru his father patted his shoulder and his mom gave him a hug, both squeezing each other close. After a few seconds she finally let go and leaned up to kiss his cheek before he turned bright red and turned his face away. “You look amazing Haru” looking to Hana “So you’re the one who keeps dressing my son up so well, thank you”

Hana just blushed and waved it off “We help each other out, besides he’s fun to dress up honestly so I don’t mind”

Gou watched Haru and his father, neither being big on talking just stand next to each other both lost in their own worlds. Funny enough, like on the video call the night before, somehow managed to match movements without meaning to. Both reached up to tug on their tight collars failing to be able to loosen them. “They’re fun to watch, together aren’t they?” Gou jumped. She was so busy staring she didn’t see his mother come up to them. Laughing a little “sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. And yes, they’ve always accidently done that, I don’t know that either ever realized they did it, both get so lost in their own minds. It was really cute when Haru was small, watching him do the same things as his father unknowingly. He’s so stubborn he’d never admit to seeing it anyways probably”

Gou laughed a little “he wouldn’t” looking around she realized everyone else was gone.

“They just left to ‘get some water’ or some small excuse for us to talk a moment. I think they want to see his artwork as a group.” Yui stopped and looked to Gou to make sure she was alright before she began. “It’s nothing major, I just…” she got quiet for a moment “Haruka is an intelligent boy, always has been, he can teach himself almost anything” laughing to herself “if he can get past his own suborn lazy nature. He’s passionate, caring even though he doesn’t want to be” she looked to Gou “and loving, very much so. He’s sadly been left alone so much, I think he feels he needs to be okay being alone, not needing others, but he fools himself. He’s always needed the love of another. Thank you, for staying by my son’s side, I won’t claim to be a good mother. I know it wasn’t kind to leave him alone, especially after my mother died. He was so close to her. On top of that, all that went on during middle and high school, the pain he experienced I wasn’t there to help with.” Yui looked up towards the lights to try and dry her eyes “Just know it’ll be hard for him, to show how he really feels, but know he feels it, and you being there with him means more then I’m sure he even realizes.”

“It means a lot to me also” Gou smiled at her “I’ve always stayed around him out of my own selfish desires honestly. It’s nice to hear though, I always knew he cared more then he said, but still hearing it from you helps, so thank you. I don’t plan to leave his side, if I can help it.” Gou blushed “I’ve already fallen that hard for him.”

Yui smiled “You are so much like me honestly, it’s funny. I was the same, with his father. Don’t worry if they really are as much alike as they appear, you mean far more to Haruka then he lets on.”

The girls continued to talk for a moment not realizing the group had finally started to come back. But before they could Gou started to ask something “So I hope this isn’t weird, but my mother said something that got me curious. She said that Haru got his passion and natural talent from you. That you were the same with dancing as he is with water, that it was something my dad couldn’t understand”

Yui smiled “he couldn’t, I didn’t care about competing and it bothered him so much growing up”

“That I understand, I think, just from watching my brother and Haru.” Gou looked at her hands as she spoke this next part “It’s silly but, with Haru, he has an obsession with being in water. Fountains, pools, oceans, lakes, waterfalls, heck fish tanks, bathtubs, water hoses, water guns even.” Gou shook her head smiling before focusing on Yui for her question “What does it look like with you then? Like, your passion for dancing, is it the same? How would that even work?”

Yui laughed out loud at that, drawing some attention. She waved her hand in apology “you’re too cute” She thought for a moment “It’s who I am. Haruka feels water is its own living thing, something he cannot control, but he also can only find true freedom with. For me, dancing is part of me. But in the same manner, it frees me. I can’t stop, I wouldn’t be me without my need to dance, to express my soul. Just like Haruka wouldn’t be Haruka without his need for the water.” She looked at Gou to see if she understood “we are a weird duo”

“No…well yes, but I think I understand. Thank you”

“It’s honestly one of the things that helped me fall in love with his father, Hiroshi loved watching me dance as much as I loved dancing. But he never tried to make me compete or turn me into something.” She got a look in her eyes Gou remembered seeing in Haru’s before, especially the third year of high school. “Everyone wanted me to dance a certain way, or style. I needed to take it to the stage, or it wasn’t worth anything, like there was no point in me dancing unless I was for recognition or for others pleasure. I was too good so it’s a waste…I was a waste. He was the only one who saw me and loved my dancing because it was part of who I was.” She smiled and turned to her husband who was approaching with Haru beside him. “Even if he does have two left feet” she took his hand and squeezed as Hiroshi just shrugged and squeezed back.

Just then Mrs. Tachibana and Ran and Ren came in and ran up to Makoto to hug him before running and hugging Haru. Mrs. Tachibana came up to hug her son before hugging Haru and Yui and then waving to Miyako.

She left her son and his friends to go and hug both the other moms before turning to Haru “Now that everyone is here, how about we start this tour.”


	23. Chapter 23

The first picture they all came to was a drawing, an incredibly life-like pencil drawing of Gou, in her purple bikini and lacey white apron with her hair braided, was standing on the countertop of Haru’s kitchen crouched looking through the top of a cabinet. She had headphones in, her phone on the counter playing a song from Spotify along with a slightly crinkled paper recipe with kanji of various muscles written in the corner. On the stove before her was a pot with preparations that made it obvious she was cooking some miso soup and to the left side was two mackerel fillets prepped and ready to cook. The amount of detail drawn into everything was amazing. Looking at her face you could tell she was singing to the song, foot that wasn’t on the counter bouncing slightly, totally unaware of the eyes looking at her. The floor had some seasonings that had fallen and rolled. Gou herself was still slightly damp, apron having dampened spots from her bikini and hair and outside it was early morning. Even without adding color everyone could imagine the entire scene. Haru not choosing to always name his art, actually did this one: Kou.

“You saw this? I thought you were in the bath” Gou was so embarrassed and not even for the picture, not yet anyways. She remembered this, one of the times Haru had come back from college and was doing his usual swimming and cooking with her, although she could tell he was going through something that he wasn’t talking about when they met the night before. So, Gou decided she’d try to surprise him with breakfast, inviting herself to his morning swim. Knowing his bath would probably be long also she thought she had plenty of time...she was shocked he even remembered the song she was listening to, some of the silly scribbles she had written on her recipe she printed the night before. He even remembered which stray cat was sitting outside the window, her favorite black one she had snuck a piece of fish to.

After looking at her awhile, Haru just shrugged looking back to his work. Everyone else after the shock of seeing it, gave him compliments. “It’s not for sale. And no copies.” Haru looked at Miyako and Rin, wanting and trying to convey the intimacy of the piece, and importance without trying to tell them, his words wouldn’t do it justice.

“It’s amazing Haru, I think you managed to capture Gou perfectly. I truly love it. And the fact you put it first means something special I’m sure”

Haru nodded staring for a moment and a small smile appeared, “she’s influenced me quite a lot. She means a lot to me...this...this was the moment I knew something was different between us, with me at least. I just wasn’t sure what yet”

Gou was going to be embarrassed, still was in fact that not only he saw this and didn’t let her know, but that now all of Tokyo will get the chance to see. But after hearing that she found she just couldn’t. Looking back at the drawing, she could feel his emotions coming off the page. His feelings for her, there but not yet defined, unsure of the warmth the person before him brought. After another few minutes “Well at least this is the only copy, everyone can stare at it later let’s move on thank you”

The next was a painting of the starry night sky from under the surface of the water. A fish’s silhouette overshadows some of the stars while the full moon illuminates the sky. A shooting star soars through the sky, slightly blurred from the ever-moving ocean while other stars were divided by the ripples caused by the fish. The deep blues and blacks mixing with the tent of clear blue color of the water. Gou could picture it in her mind, Haru had taken her to their high school pool at night before to stargaze, her wanting to see where he went that night. She understood why he escaped there now, staring at the sky makes you feel so small. It helped put life and problems in perspective. It was one of the more intimate moments they had together, holding hands just floating together afterwards. She wondered how many times Haru escaped there before, and if he had ever in the ocean at night. Is this from another memory or his imagination? The idea of Haru in the ocean alone lost in thought scared her and she was suddenly glad Tokyo wasn’t closer to the ocean. She hoped that he would confide in her and not just the water the next time.

Haru placed his hand against the small of her back for just a moment, peaking at her to make sure she was alright before turning to his father “yours is up next.”

His father’s eyes lit up and he started walking to the next area a little quicker than the rest. The painting was smaller than the others and showed the image of a women dancing outside. She had her black hair pulled in a ponytail and was wearing light blue dolphin themed pajama shorts and a too large for her plain white t shirt. Behind her sat a man sitting outside along with an older woman, the man having long ago placed a tablet beside him. In his lap was a little boy with olive brown hair and bright green eyes holding a gray tabby kitten in his arms as he watched with a huge smile on his face. The grandmother had a little boy with black hair and large blue eyes, an orange tabby kitten sleeping in his lap that he was gently petting while they watched with wonder. The grandmother watched her daughter with a smile holding her own calico kitten in the arm that wasn’t wrapped around the boy in her lap. The mother calico cat slept between the two adults, head resting on the father’s leg. The clear dark sky was covered in stars and in the air were fireflies all around her as she danced. Some petals floated by in a breeze that carried her hair gently along with her clothes while she moved.

“It’s amazing Haruka, thank you” His father couldn’t take his eyes off of it.

“I painted it small enough so you both could travel with it if you wanted”

“yes of course we will, thank you Haruka” His mother put her hand on his shoulder as she looked on. “So this is your first sale right? I mean, you chose to paint me for your first sale?” Haru nodded

“I remember, how your dad taught us to sneak out and watch her” Makoto recalled smiling at Haru.

“not much of sneaking if you get caught” Haru gave a flat stare to Makoto who just started to whine.

“I can’t help I’m not as quiet as you three were”

Haru started a small smile, shaking his head and turned to his mother. “I know you miss home, and her…and father always liked seeing you dance so” he looked to his painting “I thought I’d let help you both take that with you. It is a nice memory” He turned to his father again “I approved for copies to be made I hope that’s alright”

Hiroshi looked to his wife before turning back to Haru’s painting “it is, the world should’ve seen her dance a long time ago, I’ve just always been too selfish to share”

Everyone stayed looking on for a moment before Ikuya turned his head and saw two people already at the last painting, still staring at it. He tapped Gou who looked and realized who they were immediately “Nagisa and Rai! I wondered where you two went.”

Everyone turned to see the two boys turn to face them, Rai fixing his glasses and Nagisa rubbing the back of his head with a large smile “Sorry you know I’m not good at being patient and everyone was taking too long” He laughed a little before running up and squeezing Haru “Haru-chan your art is amazing! I love this one, everyone is in it right? I’m the mouse, right?”

Haru tried and failed to pry Nagisa off him until he sighed and gave up “drop the chan and it’s a dormouse…and yes that’s you”

Rai waited till Nagisa finally let go Haru “your art is very beautiful Haruka senpai” he looked back to the painting before making a face and noises like he wanted to ask something but wasn’t sure.

Haru gave him a flat stare “just Haru, and yes you are the butterfly” Haru stopped for a moment “well the caterpillar originally. Sorry”

“No I am honored, you made my transformation so…so beautiful!”

Hearing Nagisa mention everyone was painted the group all moved to the last painting, which was also the largest taking up most of the wall. Titled ‘Iwatobi in Wonderland’, it was a huge, intricately painted depiction of the Alice in Wonderland tea party, done Japanese tea-style. The whole thing being held under a giant sakura tree, the blossoms bloomed with petals flowing all over the place. The most interesting part was that everyone was made into a rabbit with colors mainly coming from their hair and eyes. Most of the group sat on a white embroidered quilt. Makoto was the Mad Hatter, sitting at the right end of the blanket, a large kabuto hat sitting on his head, wearing a green yukata with two slightly bushy olive brown ears poking out of it slighty bent, his bright green eyes looking on to the March hare he was talking with while holding his cup of tea. Beside him on his left was the March hare, an all-black bunny with blue eyes and straight ears wearing a blue yukata held the tea pot serving tea to the Alice bunny who sat beside him. Alice was being played by Gou, with the typical dress changed into a blue and white floral patterned kimono and instead of a blonde girl there was a burgundy bunny with red eyes, her ears tied together with a blue ribbon flopped down behind her like a ponytail, the ends of them on her shoulder. She was holding her teacup while he poured and on the quilt in front of her was a slice of strawberry shortcake not eaten yet sitting on top of a muscle magazine. On her other side were two bunnies dressed in the same black and white striped yukata but looked totally different. One taller with bright messy red hair, pink eyes, and ears that stood straight up. The other with deep teal hair, vermilion eyes and floppy ears. They were verbally fighting with each other ignoring their half-finished cups of tea. The end of the quilt along with the other side of Makoto (the side facing the viewer) was left empty with teacups waiting to be filled. Walking down a path toward the group in the background was another larger burgundy bunny with red eyes with floppy ears playing rock, paper, scissors with a tall black bunny with teal eyes and strait ears. Both wearing red playing card themed samurai outfits. Two more similarly dressed samurai followed, smaller ones. A light gray rabbit with floppy ears and a light blue eyes was being dragged off into a bush by another orange red bunny with golden eyes. In the distance was an empty chair, where a hookah pipe and a pair of red glasses sat abandoned. A stack of books on flight theories sat beside as tall as the chair. The chair’s owner, now a butterfly with blue, purple, and red painted wings. He was flying around the table being chased by a dormouse with honey blonde hair and magenta eyes wearing a pale pink spotted yukata. He held a strawberry in his hands eating it, whip cream on his cheek. In the middle of the table was his now empty cup and plate of strawberry shortcake, only a few crumbs being left.

The group looked on the grand painting for a while, having so much detail in it. “Look he even has you Kisumi” Asahi laughed and nudged Kisumi’s side as his eyes got wide. He honestly hadn’t expected Haru to include him, since they always had a slightly strange relationship. Looking over the painting, he noticed on top of the abandoned caterpillar chair sat a salmon tabby-style Cheshire Cat with violet eyes in a swirled deep purple Yukata, eyes looking like he was ready to pounce upon the dormouse, tail already anticipating. He also noticed far in the back corner, a light blonde-almost white-bunny was running holding a pocket watch wearing a dark gold vest and reddish-brown western suit jacket.

“Who’s the white rabbit Haru?” Kisumi asked

“it’s me of course” Albert said, walking up to the group, heads above them. Behind him was a small woman with a microphone and a man with a camera. Albert walked up to Haru and shook his hand and Gou’s as she approached them both to stand by Haru “You picked the colors from my training jacket that first time we met.” Haru nodded and glanced behind him. Albert turned “they just have some questions, if that’s alright.”

Haru walked up to them, Gou staying beside him. The lady had auburn hair in a bob nodded to the cameraman before addressing Haru “I just wanted to confirm your race with Albert next month, your first open water race. Do you feel ready and are there any concerns?”

Haru thought to himself for a while “I will be racing him, and my only concern is how much I hate the wetsuit, I wish they’d let me wear my normal suit.” The interviewer just stared at him a moment before Gou stepped in.

“To Haru, water is water, he has no problems winning in open water or a pool. He is looking forward to the race with Albert in his home county of Japan.”

The lady now smiled again “We’ve also been told you already agreed for a rematch in his hometown of Sweden, is that true? The Vansbrosimningen?”

Haru just nodded “it’s only fair” and after a nudge from Gou “I look forward to it” he added a small smile quickly to the end, hoping it will help his lack of words. The duo seemed content with that.

“One last question, we already got permission from the museum, but would you mind if we got shots of your art pieces to show the viewers back home?”

“That’s fine, if they don’t mind.” Haru then added “copies are being sold of all but two pieces by the museum. Two originals are still available for sale”

“One now” Asahi said behind them. They all turned to face him and saw everyone all standing together next to a museum attendant “we just bought the Iwatobi in Wonderland piece. It’s no longer for sale”


	24. Chapter 24

“You can’t sell this Haru - chan it’s too personal !” Nagisa  cried once the camera left. 

“You included everyone, and captured us so well , not that I understand the rabbit theme but whatever”  Asahi added. 

After that some  discussion broke out about what to do with it now that a group owned it. During this a girl walked up to Hana and  Kaito, her back facing Haru and Gou .  Her short  blue hair  revealing that she was wearing a backless dress and they saw her giant  Sakura tree tattoo on her back, the flowers and pedals drifting all the way down her right  arm. They were admiring the piece when they saw Hana point to them, and the girl turned around and saw them from  across the room.

“Hello Nanase-san.  I have been talking with Hana about wanting to work with you on a couple of projects if that’s  alright .” 

Haru just stared at her, while Gou addressed her for him “can you tell us a little about what you are wanting to do? ”

“Oh sure, well one is a project I wanted you both for it’s the easier of the two” she s topped for a moment as Gou’s eyes grew.

“me, why?”

“I love your color  combination . Seeing you together, and then the art he has on his personal swimsuit gave me an idea I really want to try! See there’s this waterfall-”

“We’ll do it” Haru chimed in

“Aren’t you even going to ask me? She asked me also you know” Haru just stared flatly at Gou, who stared flatly back

Rolling his eyes, “do you want to?”

Gou thought for a moment “What’s your art like? What are you wanting to do?”

“ Well, I don’t want to tell you my plans, it’s better if it’s a surprise for now, but my display was the one right before his” She pointed to Haru “I’m Cat, or Catherine Saito ” she did a small bow.

Haru unfazed by this declaration glanced at Cat, tipped his head in greeting , and went back to staring at Gou. “Don’t just stare at me geez...I dunno ...fine. Fine we will. What is the second project?”

Cat, feeling good after having her first request accepted so easily started “ The second  will be a short film .  I want Haru to be Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat and Kaito is going to be S corpion and I want them to fight! I’ll make the art and special effects, it’ll be great! ”

“No”

“Haru don’t just reject her like that” Gou started feeling bad for the girl.

“Awe come on Haru it’ll be fun! We’ll be awesome!” Kaito started but seeing Haru’s face went another tactic “I’ll tell Gou what  we bet  on for the to urnament”

“Don’t care”

After this various people started trying to talk Haru into it and all failed.  Even Albert tried to after hearing the whole thing. 

“Haru can you  just do it for me? For all the times  I’ve had to get you out of trouble for breaking in pools , fish tanks and fountains, or undressing in public areas not to mention I like that game it would be so cool to see you as a part of it” Makoto made eye contact and hoped his plea would  work. It was his last resort.

“No” Haru’s gaze  didn’t change

“Haru stop being stubborn and do it, as a favor for Makoto” H iroshi, Haru’s father, spoke up in a tone that left nothing to be discussed. The father and son stared at each other, but his father’s flat stare won over his easily . “Don’t try that look it’s mine to start  with and find your mother please she ran off again. I need to talk with the  museum and pay before  heading to the airport.”

At that Hiroshi walked away leaving the now quiet g roup. “We need a game  tournament , to show them how their characters fight of cours e” Nagisa started excitedly

“I’m playing Sub-Zero" Albert spoke up immediately after “You can all fight against me with Scorpion” 

“Sounds fun to me but where are we holding it?” Ikuya asked and they all started talking. Gou noticed Haru had left to find his mother  but  right when she started to  follow, she heard Nagisa again

“Why not at  Haru-chan's place?”

Haru had left the group talking about who knows what, still a little annoyed at the trouble that was added to his schedule now. Looking down hallways and into rooms he finally spotted her, in an empty showroom that was not technically open to the public. She was twirling to herself, slowly dancing to nothing. He watched for a moment, a small smile forming on his face . Then he had an idea and grabbed his phone . For once he was Glad Kou started making him bring it. 

Gou tried following in the direction she thought Haru went, finally caving  into the boys and letting them use their place.  The problem was she had  no idea where he walked off to, and  he is so quiet who knows where he was.  Trying to remember if she passed any fountains or  fish tanks, she  all the sudden heard music start to play.  It was a classic piece she remembered hearing  before as she walked towards the  sound, she  investigated an open display room and saw them.  Haru and his mother were dancing the waltz around the empty room . As Haru twirled his mother around her lose  skirt of her dress fanned out around her and a smile was on her face. Gou was so entranced she  did not notice  the people standing behind her .

“Beautiful isn’t it” Gou  j umped to the  voice  beside her, seeing Hiroshi standing there. How long has she been watching them? “I’ve always loved watching her dance , and unlike me he can keep up with her, although just barely” 

“They do look beautiful dancing together”  Gou watched as the song finished, Haru twirling his mother around once more for an end. 

“Should’ve known you’d pick that piece . The  Beautiful Blue Danube couldn’t be named for anyone else” Yui laughed as her son just shrugged.

“I asked you to find her not join her” his father had a  smile on his face as he shook his head walking towards them “ Do you feel better now honey?  We aren’t even staying for a day and you get him to dance with you”

“He started it I just accepted his hand”  She stopped and stared at Haru for a moment before turning to Gou . “you can join us you know don’t just stand over there. ” She waited for Gou to join them before turning back to Haru “ camera lady caught us also, will that be okay? It won’t cause you problems will it?”

“ D oubt it. Don’t worry about it”

Yui smiled “alright, well I’m sure we need to go” She stood on her  toes, so her head was closer to Haru’s before hugging him and kissing his cheek. “Love you so much,  take care of yourselves” Once finished she  walked to Gou and hugged her saying softly “Thank you for caring for my son”

“Um, you are welcome. It was a pleasure getting to finally meet you both” Gou  replied

Hiroshi patted Gou and Haru on the shoulder s , until he saw  Yui’s face and then went up and hugged  them both also . “We’re proud of you son, you’ve done really well.” The two started out of the room before he turned once more “I’ll get back to you on the hot springs trip so answer your phone when I call this time”

Gou and Haru stood alone in the empty room after a few minutes, her phone went off. She  reached down to pick it up and read the message that was sent. “Onii-san sa ys that half are leaving to get a game system and the other half are getting stuff for hot pot apparently . They  elected us to cook it for all of them. We’re to head home and meet them there. ” As Gou put her phone away her eyes glanced at Haru’s hand that was still by his  side. She chanced it and brushed the tips of her fingers on his palm. He  gently moved his hand and placed his fingers between hers. He finally looked to her “Shall we head home then , Kou?”


End file.
